


Крыша

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Healer Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past physical abuse, Platonic Relationships, Poison, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, poison traps
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Она абсолютно не умела жить.





	1. Судьба

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn't that familiar? We reconstruct ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570198) by [mochiandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiandtea/pseuds/mochiandtea). 



_Быть героем — значит сражаться и против всесильной судьбы._   
_Цвейг Стефан._

  
  
Гарри умеет делать многое.   
Молчать, когда Круциатус выворачивает наизнанку.   
Тихо и незаметно ходить, что даже старые лестницы Хогвартса не скрипят под её весом.   
Бегать, так быстро и так далеко, как только возможно.   
Лечить людей подручными средствами, не удивляться тому, что на ней всё зарастает как на собаке.   
Гарри умеет делать очень многое необходимое для выживания, но абсолютно не умеет жить.  
  
У неё из живых родственников по крови - только Дадли. Через неделю после битвы за Хогвартс, Розье наведался на Тисовую улицу, успел убить Петунию, запытал Вернона. Гарри вмешалась как раз тогда, когда тот наводил палочку на кузена.   
Она уже давно не вела счет умершим от её руки.  
Кузен смотрел тогда испуганно, но решительно. Встал, поблагодарил и сказал, что переедет. У него руки тряслись, нижнее веко дергалось, на штанах темнело пятно, но смотрел прямо. Голубые глаза смотрели пронзительно, а голос дрожал.   
\- Я тебя не виню, - тихо, заглядывая в самую суть, - ты спасла наши жизни.   
\- Я...  
\- Ты сильная, Гарри, - его руки тряслись, грудь ходила ходуном, а он всё равно притягивал её к себе, не обращая внимания на судорожно сжатую в руках девушки палочку, указывающую ему под подбородок, - но ты не всесильна.  
Она плакала у него на груди впервые за всё это время.   
Она не плакала, когда хоронили Дамблдора, ни слезинки не пролила, когда пряталась от Пожирателей Смерти, а тогда, над трупом Петунии и Вернона, впервые после смерти Сириуса, рыдала как какая-то малолетка.   
Гарри после этого оформила для себя и кузена эмансипацию через магическую юридическую контору. Он продал дом на Тисовой, поступил в университет Западного Лондона, оплатив обучение вырученными деньгами, Марджори Дурсль досталась компания Вернона, а Гарри получила три старые коробки с чердака с личными вещами её матери и бабушки.  
  
Она абсолютно не умела жить.   
  
Гермиона, после Победы некоторое время встречалась с Роном. А потом...  
  
\- Я не думаю, что это правильно, - в тиши дома на Гриммо, среди запаха дезинфицирующих средств, тонкого флера чистящих чар, говорит Рон, держа в одной руке бутылку сливочного пива.   
В этом доме не было ни капли крепкого алкоголя на жилых этажах. Гарри не раз видела, что происходит с пьяными волшебниками за эти месяцы, как потом они каются и кричат от боли за то, что сотворили в пьяном угаре. Более того, она знала, что если начнет пить, то не остановится. Но несколько бутылок сливочного пива, продаваемого ей со скидкой от Аберфрота, всегда стояли в холодильнике.   
\- В смысле, да, я тебя люблю, - продолжил Рон, обращаясь к Гермионе, - но, знаешь, как очень близкого друга.   
\- Не сестру? - в бутылку проговорила девушка.   
\- Иначе бы не смог с тобой спать, - усмехнулся рыжий, - я, знаешь ли, против инцеста.   
\- Значит так! - громкий крик, разбитая бутылка, палочка в руках.   
Гермиона кричала, рыдала, выла, а Гарри и Рон держали щит, чтобы она не навредила ни им, ни самой себе. Такой срыв был ожидаем. Все знали, что стоит только подтолкнуть.  
Когда ведьма успокоилась, осела на пол и заплакала, они обняли её с двух сторон. Гарри наколдовала одеяло и согревающие чары, Рон приманил подушки и изменил пол, чтобы на нем было удобно спать. Они свернулись словно псы, в одну кучу, и проспали до самого обеда.   
  
\- Что с твоими родителями, Гермиона, - тихо спросила Гарри, прерывая неловкую тишину.   
\- Я...я не знаю, - ведьма устало опустила голову на руки, - я стерла им память, понимаешь, стерла. Они... Они мне этого не простят, не после того как отец Рона случайно проболтался им о Василиске. Я ведь так тогда и не сказала, а он, на пятом курсе, когда приехал меня забирать сюда. Тогда был скандал. Они меня отпускать не хотели. Пришлось вызывать Макгонагалл, знаешь? А теперь...  
\- Тебе Крам недавно писал, помнишь? - заметил Рон, - приглашал в Болгарию на январские праздники.   
\- Сейчас сентябрь, - качнула головой Гермиона.   
\- Я бы не смогла ходить по Хогвартсу снова. Хорошо, что его закрыли на реставрацию.   
\- К слову, а где сейчас все учатся?   
\- Я оказалась весьма богатой леди, - усмехнулась Гарри, - после первой войны мне чего только не дарили, нашелся даже подходящий замок. На островах, правда, и там чуть холоднее, чем в Шотландии. Но Макгонагалл согласилась переоборудовать его под школу на ближайший год. Там прошлись авроры, проверили всё невыразимцы, даже парочка чистокровных заглянула. Оценить, так сказать.   
\- А что портреты? - робко улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Родовые? Только рады были, когда узнали какая честь досталась их менору. Временно принять к себе Хогвартс. Такое раньше могли себе позволить только Слизерины.   
\- Поразительно.   
\- Не то слово.   
\- До января еще три месяца, - заметила Гарри, - мы вполне можем добраться до Австралии и проведать твоих родителей.   
\- Мы?   
\- Не думаю, что Джордж или кто-то еще в Британии будет рад меня видеть в ближайшее время. Мне приходит всё больше вопилеров с каждым днем. Такое чувство будто я влияю на всё, вплоть до погоды. Это если забыть про письма с амортенцией и прочим от других фанатов.   
\- Джорджу сейчас тяжело, - устало согласился Рон, - я ему помогаю в магазине, поддерживаю заведение на плаву вместе с Ли и Анджелиной, но ему нужно время.   
\- Нам всем нужно время, - едва слышно ответила Гермиона, - ты занялась домом?   
\- Как видите. Решила привести его в нормальный вид. Где-то магией, где-то обычными средствами. Успокаивает, на самом деле. И можно сделать вид, что случайно что-то разбил.   
\- А темные артефакты?   
\- Складываю их в подвал, потом разберусь что и зачем.   
\- Но вызывать никого не будешь?   
\- У меня целая библиотека. Сама разберусь. Хватит.   
\- Прости.   
\- Ничего. Просто, опять это министерство. Все от меня чего-то хотят, но никто не хочет ответить за свои действия.   
\- Хватит, Гарри. Ты умерла за них. Хватит.   
\- Я именно это и ответила.   
  
В ноябре Гермиона купила два билета на самолет до Сиднея, Гарри оплатила услуги частного детектива, чтобы найти её родителей и они исчезли с территории Британии.   
  
Гермиона возвращается только на свадьбу Рона, идя рука об руку с Виктором Крамом.  
Гарри не возвращается никогда.


	2. Перемена

_Любые резкие, внезапные перемены опасны и вредны._   
_Гиппократ_

  
  
Гермиона улетает из Сиднея в декабре. Её родители счастливы, у них подрастает маленький сын. Немного поздний, но желанный и долгожданный. Им очень нравится Австралия, местные нравы и соседи. Гермиона не хочет снова рушить их судьбу, отступает в тень и позволяет себе лишь одну вольность: оставить письмо, контактные данные и собственную фотографию в домашнем сейфе, окружив модификацией чар ненаходимости.   
Гарри немногим позже садится на рейс до Румынии, где её ждет Чарли, Норберта и Хагрид.   
  
Самолет взлетает.   
  
Вспышки света. Одна звезда горит, а затем взрывается. Огромный белый шум, который отражался в ее костях. Силы, как концентрические круги во времени, когда вселенная формируется снова и снова, проходят сквозь неё.  
  
Если нет ничего быстрее, чем скорость света, почему темнота всегда есть до этого?  
  
Если дерево падает в лесу, и никто его не слышит, какой звук оно издает?  
  
Невозможные зелено-серые глаза открываются к туманному миру и сразу же закрываются. Она стонет от боли, недоумевая, что с ней случилось, пока к ней возвращается способность мыслить. Есть голоса, шум и шум. Она ловит всего несколько слов, прежде чем все снова становится темным.  
  
\- Я не виноват! Она появилась из ниоткуда!   
  


***

  
  
Молодой мужчина в рваной куртке, с окровавленной кожей и нетвердой походкой вошел в переулок, крепко сжимая что-то под одеждой.  
В нижних районах Нью-Йорка никого не удивить оружием, здесь доживали свои последние дни те, кто меньше всего напоминал людей. Мужчины и женщины - сильные, но потерявшие всяческую человечность. Гарри перебралась сюда весной, скрываясь от полиции и нескольких банд, в поисках безопасного убежища и, пока, её никто не трогал, а она не нарывалась.  
От пришлого пахло кровью и слабостью. Он знал, что если даст хоть малейшую слабину - его убьют. Толпа терпеливо ждала и делила, то, что можно было бы получить с трупа. И он споткнулся.  
  
Гермиона называла это "бессмысленное геройство".  
  
\- Отвали от него, Джек, - хрипло, после долгих недель молчания, пролаяла Гарри.  
\- С чего бы это, Салли? - спросил стоящий напротив неё небритый мужчина, с сильным запахом пота, нечистот, спермы и болезни, - он на моей территории.  
Мужчина не двигался, просто настороженно смотрел на неё.  
\- С того, что ты не хочешь неприятностей, - протянула Гарри, поднимаясь с земли и разминая руки, - и Мадам просила напомнить, что ты должен ей за прошлый визит?  
\- Ха, - ухмыляясь гнилыми зубами, - у тебя сутки, потом сообщу Маркесу, - мужчина сплюнул и ушел.  
Район, словно он обладал своим собственным разумом, вдруг потерял интерес к мужчине.  
\- Идем, у меня был спирт, - махнула Гарри, заходя в темный проулок.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Когда-то меня спасли, теперь спасаю я, - она ухмыльнулась, протягивая полупустую бутылку медицинского спирта, - больше ничего нет, - кивнула на кучу тряпья, - спи. Мне нет дела до тебя.  
  
Мужчина исчез через три часа, когда Гарри задремала, потратив большую часть своих скудных ресурсов.  
  
Через неделю она нашла в своем углу новое одеяло и аптечку.  
Тот мужчина приходил еще трижды, каждый раз с новыми ранениями, которые она весьма профессионально перевязывала, это не оставалось незамеченным, но по негласному уговору не было никаких бесед.  
  
Февральские морозы ударили внезапно и жутко. Утром половина жителей района с трудом встали, остальные остались лежать на своих подстилках.  
Гарри покачала головой, отгоняя сонный морок. Хель всё еще не хотела брать её в свои чертоги.  
Мужчина, ставший практически своим в этом районе, возник перед её взором внезапно и, в качестве нарушения устоявшейся традиции, без каких либо ранений.  
\- Вставай, - тихо приказал он, поднимая её за предплечье, - идем, - он закинул её руку и куда-то повел.  
Гарри закрыла глаза и позволила себе уплыть, впрочем, ненадолго. Пришла в себя она в окружении тепла и приятных запахов.  
\- Клинт Бартон, мы не были знакомы, - кивнул мужчина, аккуратно разогревая её ступни, - ты?  
\- Гарри, - она устало прикрыла глаза, - зачем?  
\- Когда-то мне помогли, теперь помогаю я, - он пожал плечами, не прерывая действий, - фамилия есть?   
\- Была, - роняет девушка, повисая еще сильнее.


	3. Врач

Акела, так её представлял Клинт.   
  
Через три месяца после того февраля он дал ей ключ от квартиры, документы на имя Гарри Бартон, сказав, что фамилию меняют только в браке. У него даже свидетельство о регистрации нашлось спустя несколько дней, вместе с простыми парными кольцами.   
Это был договор. Она его глаза и уши среди разных бродяг Нью-Йорка и личный врач первой помощи на случай необходимости.  
\- У меня нет образования, - заметила Гарри, перед тем как подписать своеобразные бумаги, - я не квалифицированный врач.   
\- Мне нужен кто-то, кто зафиксирует переломы, проследит за мной после хирургических операций и затащит на кровать, если я упаду в обморок. На это ты способна.   
\- Хорошо, - Гарри ставит размашистую подпись на документе, который после этого сжигается над кастрюлей.   
  
Наташу он привел к ней спустя три года. Тогда брюнетка с карими глазами, она была абсолютным беспорядком из синяков, ссадин и пулевых ранений.  
\- Клади её на стол, - скомандовала тогда Гарри, - аллергии, наркоз?   
\- Без, - захлебываясь собственной кровью, выхаркивала девица.   
\- Понятно, - кивнула ведьма, - нет наркоза, держи её, - уже Клинту, - будет адски больно.   
  
\- Так ты? - после всего этого, полулежа на жесткой кушетке, специально приобретенной для этого, проговорила девица.   
\- Его личный полевой врач, - кивнула Гарри, - правда из образования всего-то школа медсестер.   
\- По тебе не скажешь, - вылив мутно-бордовую воду, произнес Клинт, появляясь в комнате, - курсы массажа точно были!  
\- Куда без них, - допивая сладковатый чай с молоком и ставя кружку на тумбочку, - ложись, - скомандовала ведьма, - у тебя тоже ведь что-то найдется.   
Бартон без слов раздевается, оставаясь в одних боксерках, и подвергается тщательному обследованию. Часть синяков смазывается гелем, часть травяной мазью.   
  
\- Ты не используешь таблетки, - однажды замечает Наташа.   
Она пришла, хотя скорее залезла через окно по пожарной лестнице, с пустяковым ранением, которое сама же и обработала, а потом уселась на кухне и принялась наблюдать за приготовлением обеда.   
\- Их не так просто достать без рецепта, - пояснила Гарри, - да и многие можно заменить травяными настойками, отварами и мазями. Хотя приходится регулярно закупаться антибиотиками в разных аптеках.   
\- Фальшивые рецепты, - довольно улыбается рыжая.   
Гарри знает, что таким людям как она гораздо спокойнее всегда держать в наличии какой-нибудь компромат на собеседника. Чего про неё ничтожно мало, её ведь не существовало в этом мире четыре года назад, а люди на улицах быстро меняются, особенно в Гарлеме.   
  
У неё репутация по-доброму чудаковатой травницы в их районе, наркотиков не найти, а вот первую медицинскую помощь окажут. В окно, выходящее на пожарную лестницу и потрескавшуюся стену соседнего дома, вползают не совсем порядочные элементы, а еще Клинт и Наташа.   
  
Навязчивая мелодия на телефоне прорывается даже через репортаж о разрушениях в Манхеттене.   
\- Акела, - отвечает девушка незнакомому номеру.   
\- Это Наташа, - раздается из трубки, - ты можешь подойти к Башне Старка? Тебя впустят.   
\- Чемоданчик брать?  
\- Да.   
  
Гарри редко покидала Гарлем, но как попасть к Башне Старка знала, пусть даже и та была в не самом лучшем виде.  
Высотка вблизи напоминала далекую астрономическую башню в Хогвартсе, после битвы. В последний раз, когда она её видела, та тоже была в строительных лесах, с пробоинами, чуть дымящаяся.   
Гарри зябко потерла ладони и укутала их в теплый свитер ручной вязки.  
Его сшила старушка с соседней улицы, у неё не было средств на поход к лицензированному врачу, а Гарри была известна демократичными ценами и, изредка, соглашалась на бартер.  
Клинт не появлялся в районе уже несколько месяцев, и не то чтобы она горела желанием попасть в неприятности, но для неё проще было войти в башню, проверить самоуверенного циркового трюкача и исчезнуть так же тихо, как она делала раньше.   
Высокий ворот крупной вязки и обмотанный шарф едва ли мешали запаху крови, смраду смерти и гари проникнуть в её дыхательные пути, но снимать скрывающее лицо предметы она не желала.   
Вход в башню был немного покорежен, однако мешающие проходу куски уже убрали.   
Гарри прошла в вестибюль и мимо пустого стола секретаря, замешкалась перед лифтом, но вошла в приветливо распахнутые двери и нажала на случайный верхний этаж.   
\- Прошу прощения, мисс, - раздалось из динамиков, - не могли бы вы продемонстрировать ваше лицо для опознания?   
\- Акела, - разматывая шарф, пробормотала Гарри, - вас должны были предупредить. Полагаю, я к Лучнику, если только первая медицинская помощь больше никому не нужна.   
\- Да, мисс Романофф предупредила. Вам на восьмидесятый этаж, вы увидите мистера Бартона в гостиной.   
\- Благодарю, - складывая шарф в сумочку, отозвалась ведьма.   
Звонок в лифте раздался через несколько минут, табло над дверью оповещало об этаже, и Гарри вошла в немного утилитарную, но чистую комнату. Клинт сидел за столом в одной майке, обмотанный бинтами и прикладывал к голове пакет со льдом.   
\- Что с тобой? - осматривая, по привычке, знакомое тело в поисках новых шрамов и проблем, Гарри положила на стоящий рядом стул снятый с себя свитер, демонстрируя футболку с принтом Леголаса.   
\- Другой футболки у тебя, конечно, не нашлось, - устало ухмыльнулся Бартон, - тебя вызвала Наташа.   
\- Разумеется, - кивнула Гарри, - что с головой? Внутренние повреждения?   
\- Сотрясения и ушибы. Тебе не стоило приходить, меня залатали эскулапы ЩИТ.   
Гарри хмыкнула, достала из сумочки травяной отвар и налила в крышку от термоса, молчаливо протягивая собеседнику. Тот хмыкул, одним глотком выпил и поморщился:  
\- Какой гадостью ты меня поишь на этот раз?  
\- Рябиновый отвар, помогает при ранениях внутренних органов.   
\- Знаешь, ты не Акела, ты ведьма. И зелья у тебя, как и положено, преотвратнейшие.   
\- Единственное зелье, которое приятно пить - приворотное. Уверена, что ты не хочешь воспылать неземной любовью к таинственной незнакомке с сотней бородавок на носу, - усмехнулась Гарри, надевая свитер и оттого говоря чуть приглушенно.   
\- В выделенной мне комнате есть диван, - словно в пустоту заметил Клинт, - и, будь так добра, оставь свой набор юного потрошителя за пределами душевой кабины. Я еще от прошлого раза не отошел.   
\- А что было в прошлый раз? - звонко спросила Наташа, входя в комнату перед усталым мужчиной с морщинами, - позвольте представить, доктор Роберт Брюс Беннер. Биохимик и гениальный физик-ядерщик. Доктор, это Акела, наш с Клинтом полевой хирург.   
\- У меня нет лицензии, - устало выдохнула ведьма, - не слушайте их. Я только и могу, что оказать первую помощь пострадавшим.   
\- А нам больше и не надо, - хмыкнула Вдова, - само заживет.   
Укоризненный взгляд исподлобья был единственным ответом. 


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри для Клинта кто-то вроде плюшевого мишки, спасательный светящийся круг в ночной тьме.   
Она всегда там, где безопасно. К ней можно приползти раненым, больным, ленивым, испуганным или иным другим и она его примет, обработает, уложит спать, а с утра накормит вкусным завтраком.  
  
Он помнит, как они встретились впервые. У него - неудачное задание, несколько ранений средней тяжести, погоня на хвосте, возможно отставшая, потерявшаяся среди сотен поворотов в Гарлеме, и день без сна. Ни денег, ни вещей, ничего.   
В той подворотне, он это просто знал, его ждала драка, и, когда местный авторитет направился к нему, меньше всего он ожидал услышать голос от ближайшей стены. Девушка напоминала ему об их соседе, когда тот не пил. Серая кожа, обноски на несколько размеров больше, усталые впалые глаза, но при этом, сама по себе, она была относительно чистой, видно было, что не путана, не пьяница, а просто девушка, которой не повезло.   
Она за него вступилась, отвела к куче одеял, протянула бутылку с алкоголем, пачку относительно чистых бинтов, напоила холодным травяным отваром и уселась напротив, прикрыв глаза в изнеможении.   
Он оставил её чуть позже, немного отдохнув и собравшись с силами, забрав с собой те из лекарств, в которых был уверен.   
  
Найти информацию о бездомном бродяге в Нью-Йорке? Это оказалось невероятно трудно. У него не было ни имени, ни возраста, только внешность.   
  
Их следующая встреча - это случайность.   
Она сменила место обитания, вставила в рот сигарету, отрезала волосы и, неожиданно, стала другой. Если бы не усталость в глазах, он бы даже не понял, кто позволил облокотиться на него и куда ведет. У него болела голова от передозировки угарным газом.   
Позднее, он думал, что она пахнет озоном.  
  
Третья встреча - еще хлеще. Она сверкает синяком на скуле, бережет правый бок, а на голове - бинт, пахнущий какой-то травой.   
\- А, гость, - ухмыляется одними глазами, - прости, сегодня у меня бинтов нет. Только пластыри.   
\- Кто тебя так?  
\- Какое тебе дело? Ты мне ни брат, ни друг, ни муж. Проваливай.   
Тогда он уходит, размышляя над её словами, вспоминая немногочисленные рекомендации от пропавшего старшего брата, а Фил давно сватал ему "соседок". Если его предложение спасет одну заблудшую девушку, то кто ему поставит это в упрек?  
  
Найти Гарри даже с ресурсами ЩИТ - не самая простая задача. Словно она возникла из ниоткуда, перед тем как её задавил автомобиль.   
  
Он ищет её.   
  
Тщательно.   
  
Клинт знает, что она неплохой медик, из тех, что могут вытащить тебя с того света при полном отсутствии ресурсов, но теряются среди чистоты больниц и высокомерия обученных узкоспециализированных врачей.   
Гарри неплохо дерется, замечает однажды Бартон, наблюдая, как та выпроваживает двух не самых хороших агентов ЩИТ за шиворот из её квартиры. На нем нет живого места, эти ребята должны следить за его состоянием. Но, это территория миссис Бартон, и они пришли в грязной обуви. 

  
-  _Эта девушка умеет вертеть словами,_ \- говорит ему Фил.   
-  _Если бы мы нашли её первыми, стала бы первоклассным агентом_  - дополняет Хилл.   
Ей не нравится известность, она презирает пьяниц, любит сов и подкармливает собак. Разбирается в мифологии, рунах, истории древних времен.   
  
Клинт бы сказал, что когда-то она была агентом в какой-нибудь организации по типу ЩИТ в Великобритании или её бывших колониях. Но есть что-то, что выбивается. Вроде её знаний, близких к степени доктора по одним вопросам, и полный провал в других. То, как она следит за лунным циклом, перемещается по стране в поисках трав, заводит друзей среди викканов и амишей. После Тора думает, что пришелец - но ДНК нормальное, показатели адекватные. Ничего выпадающего из картины.   
Клинт просто делает закладку на будущее. 

 

Когда Локи захватывает его мозг. 

 

_У тебя есть сердце_

 

Когда он спрашивает об Инициативе "Мстители", о ресурсах ЩИТ, о возможном отпоре, о прочем и прочем и прочем, - Клинт не позволяет себе думать о ней. Не сейчас. Не тогда когда рядом это существо, способное контролировать его разум. 

Вот только кажется, что Локи и так о неё знает. Он смотрит, чуть прищурившись, но не задает вопросы. Перед тем, как начнется операция по извлечению иридия, асгардец просто заглядывает в его глаза, на секунду кажется, будто они такие же зеленые, как и те, о которых он старается не думать, и ничего не говорит. 

\- Акела, - ломается Бартон. 

Его ликующая усмешка на долю секунды заставляет собой гордится. Он провел его.


	5. Chapter 5

На самом деле в большинстве случаев Гарри просто плывет по течению.   
У неё слишком много веры в то, что самоубийство - удел трусов и слабаков, а она - Гриффиндор. Всё еще. Даже в ином мире. Даже без магии.  
  
Её магия практически исчезла после Битвы за Хогвартс. Там где её мать умерла за неё, дав защиту, Гарри воскресла. После часового перерыва никто не умер из сражающихся за Хогвартс. А она теряла немногочисленные крупицы силы.   
В Мунго разводили руками, говорили, что раньше такого не было, и прецедентов у них нет. А Гарри ощущала себя расколотым сосудом с трещинами в милю, где её магия – вода, вытекающая вовне. Колдомедики сказали ждать, надеяться и верить. Гарри рассмеялась им в лицо, хлопнула дверью и вернулась на Гриммо. Ощущение жизни, утекающей сквозь пальцы, толкало её к быстрым действиям. Убрать дом, восстановить Андромеду, назначить Тедди наследником, собрать вещи. Если бы не Гермиона, Гарри бы отправилась в Румынию, к Чарли. А так. Не долетела.   
  
Она не могла совершить спланированный суицид, это было низко. А вот не отступать назад - что может быть проще? Нарываться на неприятности.   
  
Бои без правил в подпольном клубе. Её нашел на улице один менеджер. Его спортсменка умерла, а она в тот момент выкручивала руку сутенеру, пытавшемуся заставить её работать на него.   
У Гарри не было ни денег, ни навыков, ни желания жить.   
  
"Идеальный кандидат", - пьяно дыхнув ей в лицо, тогда сказал Льюис.   
  
Через неделю её выкинули на улицу, избитую и побежденную.   
  
Льюис нашел ей тренера.   
  
Через месяц её выкинули из клуба, избитую и накачанную наркотиками. А, еще раз побежденную.   
  
Льюис пристроил её в бар официанткой.   
  
В третий раз некому было поднимать её из мусорных мешков на тротуаре. Менеджера зарезали в пьяной драке три дня назад, её победа неприятно горчила на языке, а Бронкс навевал неприятные ассоциации.   
  
Гарлем казался не плохим вариантом попробовать всё с начала.   
Вот только нашелся Клинт.   
  
Впрочем, она никогда и не скрывала, что хочет умереть.   
  
Да, появились Клинт и Наташа, которых она готова вытащить из тех передряг, на которых хватит её скудных ресурсов. Несколько соседей сверху, один снизу - не плохие в целом ребята, которые готовы её прикрыть. Но это не дает желания жить. Абсолютно.   
И жизнь её научила довольно простому факту - никто не бывает добрым просто так, всем всегда что-то от неё надо. Фотографию, автограф, слухи для сплетен, статью в газету, убить кого-то, спасти что-то.   
Рон и Гермиона - особые люди. Они спасали её несколько раз, поддерживали в любом начинании, пусть и вели себя иногда по-детски, но ведь они и не взрослые. Она всё прекрасно понимает. Она не держала на них зла.   
Там где Рон уходил, он всегда возвращался.   
Был инцидент на первом курсе. Они тогда разругались на Рождество из-за Зеркала, два дня не разговаривали, но при этом он всегда давал понять, что не против сыграть с ней в шахматы. Пусть и делал это, дергая её за косички, проходя мимо. На четвертом курсе он тоже был рядом, не общался, но помогал в библиотеке, делился конспектами.   
Там где Гермиона поучала её, всегда виднелась искренняя забота.   
И они всегда были на равных.   
И если они видели потребность защищать другого, то делали это не потому, что кто-то не мог справится сам, но потому что они могли, хотели и желали этого сделать.   
Это было самым важным.   
С Клинтом такого не было. Он защищал её, но не позволял защищать себя. И это нарушало весь её внутренний баланс, отводило его в крайне негативную категорию тех, кто просто накапливал долг, чтобы потом спросить с процентами.   
Спасибо. Она в этом не нуждалась.   
Но там были еще остатки магии и чутье, не раз спасавшие ей жизнь. И там где разум говорил -  _нет, он потом с нас за это спросит_ ; магия убеждала в том, что он просто не смотрел на ситуацию таким образом.   
  


***

  
  
\- Зачем? - сложив руки под грудью, спросила Гарри.   
  
\- У Старка нет повара, местная система защиты работает с перебоями и ты в достаточной степени квалифицирована, чтобы не дать нам схлопотать язву от еды на вынос.  
  
\- Хорошо, - равнодушно заключила Гарри, - как скажете. Что есть из продуктов? Аллергии? Предпочтения?   
  
\- Никаких, - сняв очки, глухо пробормотал доктор Беннер, усаживаясь рядом с Клинтом и рассматривая содержимое стакана, - вы разбираетесь в травах?  
  
\- Немного.   
  
В холодильнике нашлись остатки пиццы и ничего более. В шкафчиках пряталась посуда, кухонные приборы и больше ничего. Хлеб нашелся в хлебнице, несколько фруктов в вазочке.   
  
\- Вот как? - Брюс понюхал отвар и искоса посмотрел на Клинта. - Что это?   
  
\- Рябиновый отвар. Измельченный корень асфоделя, бадьян и кора рябины, плюс несколько специфических родовых секретов.   
  
\- И как, работает?   
  
\- О да, - устало пробормотал Бартон, - штормит правда после него знатно, ощущения как от энергетика, но это её лучший ответ современным антибиотикам. Впрочем, я еще ни разу намеренно не был отравлен.   
  
\- Я тебя предупреждала, Лучник, перед тем как съесть что-то с кухни, посмотри в какой оно посуде. Нечего было есть из котла, когда рядом стояла кастрюля.   
  
\- Прости. Но оно так пахло. Это было приворотное?  
  
\- Нет. Всего лишь снотворное.   
  
\- То-то я проспал трое суток.   
  
\- Так вот почему ты не пришел! - ухмыльнулась Наташа, подходя к собирающейся девушке, - ты куда?  
  
\- За продуктами, предметами первой необходимости и несколькими комплектами рабочих костюмов, раз уж я здесь остаюсь.   
  
\- Отлично. Я подброшу.   
  
\- Спасибо, Наташа.   
  


***

  
  
\- Ты её хорошо знаешь? - смотря на закрытые двери лифта, спросил Брюс.   
  
\- Три года. Она хороший полевой медик, окончила курсы медсестер, разбирается в травах и выступает на боях без правил.   
  
\- Акела - это прозвище? В честь волка из "Маугли"?  
  
\- Да. Её зовут Гарри. Я сам придумал. Она, знаешь ли, неплохой организатор, построила всю шпану в её районе. К ней не подходили, даже когда она была больна, веришь? Но самое главное, она, действительно, хорошо готовит практически любые блюда. Чего не скажешь о нас. Плюс, я ей доверяю.   
  
\- Даже сейчас?  
  
\- Особенно сейчас.


	6. Между

Когда она осматривает Клинта не прямым взором, ищущим физические раны, а искоса, сосредотачивая внимание на термосе, кружке или чём-то другом.  
  
(она не заботится)  
  
(не тогда, когда видит)  
  
Гарри видит следы чего-то похожего на Империус.   
  
Ей хочется, чтобы магия - сочащаяся сквозь многочисленные шрамы, вытекающая из неё быстрее, чем наполняется, пустота там, где раньше был хмельной мед и теплое золото, - та, что у неё есть, жалкие остатки былой силы, позволила сотворить проклятие, способное настичь жертву даже сквозь миллиарды световых лет или ткани реальностей.   
  
Она прячет эти эмоции там же, где скрывает монстра, живущего внутри неё, где таятся слезы и скорбь, где причины того, что она хочет умереть.   
  
Если она позволит себе думать об этом, если откроет эту дверь, то сил, дающих ей способность стоять, творить, лечить, выживать, будет слишком мало.   
В конце концов, даже ивовые прутья ломаются, когда высыхают. Остролист защищает от ветра и оползня, но ранит кожу даже в самом молодом виде.  
  
Гарри делает то, что привыкла в этом мире, помогает исподволь.   
Вся еда Клинта с того дня с добавлением питательных зелий, трав и сборов. Он кривится, когда каждое утро она ставит перед ним очередной стакан без пояснений, хмурится, но выпивает и идет помогать людям, проходить медкомиссию в местном центре ЩИТ в Бруклине, который не пострадал, пропадать где-то в городе, по своим делам.   
Через неделю его переводят в Вашингтон. 

* * *

  
  
Старк не сильно заморачивается на счет питания, позволяя Джарвису взять на себя ответственность за это.   
У него есть дела поважнее. Новый проект Башни, заседания совета директоров, в которых он до сих пор должен принимать участие, Пеппер, костюм, проверка систем Башни. Еду ему приносит старый Марк IV, который приспособил для временного интерфейса Джавис.   
Еда появляется перед ним на пластиковых тарелках. Это что-то питательное, быстрое, не создающее мусора, зачастую Тони даже не смотрит, что он ест или пьет, отправляя остатки в маленький холодильник, стоящий в углу.   
В его защиту не заметить того, что пища стала немного лучше, чем было прежде - проще простого. Чего не скажешь о том, чтобы не заметить ухудшения.  
  
\- Джарвис, - откладывая кусок пиццы в сторону, командует Тони, не отрываясь от монитора, - в следующий раз заказывай там же где и до этого.   
  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но миссис Бартон покинула Башню.   
  
\- При чем тут Бартон? - вращая модель перед собой, - я уже добавил для него вентиляционные шахты. Или ты думаешь, стоит сделать для него гнездо?   
  
\- Гарри Бартон, его супруга, она готовила последнюю неделю. Я не заказывал еду на вынос до сегодняшнего дня, сэр.  
  
\- А где она сейчас?   
  
\- Вернулась в Гарлем, как только агент Бартон и агент Романофф съехали.   
  
\- Так верни её, - беря в руки паяльник, скомандовал Старк.  
  
\- Да, сэр. Рекомендую надеть перчатки, сэр.  
  
\- Не сейчас, Джей.

* * *

  
  
Первое, что замечает Стив о супруге Клинта - их отношения исключительно платонические и глубоко дружеские.  
Второе то, что она предпочитает держаться настолько в тени, насколько это возможно.   
  
Клинта Стив уважает, поэтому, негласную просьбу Гарри: "не обращайте на меня внимания", выполняет настолько, насколько может. Готовить он по современным меркам не умеет, но достаточно четко выражает свою позицию по вопросам снабжения, каждый раз вызываясь помочь с походом за продуктами. Тем более что половину приготовленного съедает сам.   
  
\- Присмотри за ней, - просит Наташа, останавливаясь рядом с ним, держа небольшой рюкзак за спиной.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Стив соглашается, кивая.  
  
Как оказалось позже, сделать это гораздо сложнее.   
  
Она съезжает из Башни вслед за агентами. На пороге её квартиры в Гарлеме, адрес он узнал от Джарвиса, вместе с пакетами продуктов, он появляется через двое суток.   
  
\- Я не умею готовить, - как только она открывает дверь, говорит Стив, - не могли бы вы научить?   
  
Зеленые бутылочные глаза, с какой-то потерявшей яркость медовой окантовкой, осматривают его с ног до головы. Это не проверка, но нечто вроде того, и Стиву кажется, что она очень хочет закрыть дверь, подпереть её чем-нибудь и забыть про него.   
  
\- Хорошо, - вместо этого она открывает дверь пошире, впускает его в квартиру и забирает часть пакетов.   
  
Готовить он и вправду не умеет. Жарить яичницу оказывается просто, блинчики - еще проще, варить - не очень, но тут надо просто приноровиться и запомнить меру, тушить - проще легкого, а вот тесто у него не поднимается.   
  
\- У тебя не те руки, - однажды говорит ему Гарри, потягивая янтарную жидкость в граненом стакане, - для того чтобы печь нужно больше нежели рецепт, должно быть что-то здесь.   
  
Её палец утыкается ему в грудь, от неё пахнет хмелем и медом, в глазах сквозит та тоска, что он иногда находит у себя в отражении, когда вспоминает о прошлом. Они уже неделю как встречаются, он неизменно приходит к ней с продуктами, уходит с готовыми блюдами. Но обычно она не пьет.   
  
\- Что у тебя, - отстраняется Стив, чуть улыбаясь, - думаю, тебе хватит.   
  
\- Не стоит, - она качает головой, тоже отстраняясь, - я дегустирую, а не напиваюсь. Это слишком дорогой напиток, для того чтобы тратить его на пустое похмелье. Попробуешь?  
  
\- На меня не действует алкоголь.   
  
Синие проницательные глаза едва ли смотрят на протянутую фляжку, сосредоточившись на тенях в глазах женщины. Гарри хмыкает, скорее в ответ воспоминаниям, чем ему самому.   
  
\- Плох тот воин, что потеряет разум от чарки браги, - явно цитируя что-то, пропела женщина, наливая ему в граненый стакан, - пей.   
  
Это не было скотчем, водкой, самогоном или вином, - это всё он пробовал и не раз в самых неожиданных местах, что они с коммандос находили для привала, мало напоминало пунш с его немногочисленных танцев, немного походило на наливку, которую они с Баки однажды выпили под Рождество после смерти его матери. Напиток был сладкий, теплый, но быстро стал терпким и хмельным. На языке горчили какие-то травы, казалось, что пахнет летним лугом, алкоголь едва заметно отливал золотом, когда качался в его стакане. Это не было опьянением, не было потери координации, мысли не кружились в голове, но настроение стало легче, словно кто-то приподнял груз с его плеч, давая отдохнуть.  
Следующий глоток не раскрасил мир цветными красками, не сделал его легче, но укутал во что-то теплое, согревая до самых промерзлых костей, делая из мышц желе и склоняя его к сидячему положению. Стул неожиданно оказался рядом, кто-то мягко усадил его и издалека донесся тихий перелив мелодии.   
  
_В час, когда я бываю разбит, недозволенно слаб, быть может._  
_И, когда несчастье глядит, ухмыляясь, кривою рожей._  
 _И угрозы шипит мне вслед, со злорадством беззубых бабок._  
 _Мне все беды не в счет, ведь на гребне скалы меня ждет не взятый мой замок._  
 _Мне все беды не в счет, ведь на гребне скалы меня ждет не взятый мой замок._    
  
Третий глоток стал последним. Это была мягкая прощальная улыбка девушки, которые он видел на каждом вокзале, тихие слезы матерей, гул голосов, нестройный тихий хор на привале. Переливы французских песен Сопротивления, широкие напевы охрипших советских партизан, тихий смех медсестер, шум лагеря, стабильный шум светомаскировки и скрип машин.   
Он открывает глаза и перекатывает стакан в своих руках. Напротив него тем же занимается Гарри, смотря скорее куда-то вглубь себя, чем на стену соседнего дома, выложенную из бурого кирпича. Он мог бы найти в себе силы на то, чтобы растормошить её, может быть вернуть её в это время. Вот только есть уверенность, где-то на самой последней границе его разума, что это не её время, и даже не её мир. Он мог бы тихо уйти, позволяя остаткам хмельного меда вести его на грани времени и реальности, сквозь тысячи изменений и несоответствий. Вот только куда он пойдет и к чему он придет?  
  
\- Такие напитки не пьют для того чтобы забыться, - в пустоту выдыхает Гарри, находя его взгляд неожиданно более живыми глазами, - их пьют, чтобы помнить.   
  
\- Да, - соглашается Стив, - но в памяти наше проклятие.  
  
\- Иногда, - стакан опускается на стол с едва слышным стуком, на её губах легкая, самоуничижающая улыбка, - но она же и наше спасение.   
  
Тот день заканчивается для него принесенными в Башню пятью пирогами, закрытой пиццей, несколькими контейнерами с готовой едой и пакетом с принадлежностями для рисования.   
Он пытался делать наброски и раньше, зарисовывал город вокруг него, людей, их жизнь, но терял в пустоте своей квартиры, выбрасывая, когда находил.   
Теперь же он хочет попробовать снова.   
Простой уголек скользит по шероховатой плотной бумаге, оставляя черный след, пачкая ладони, запястья и лицо.   
На бумаге появляется военный корабль, тот самый на котором он плыл в Италию. Следом расцветает его компас, указывающий на север, дрожащий на приборной панели падающего самолета. Уже под утро на третьем листе вырастает летающий остров с замком, почему-то похожим на странную смесь деревянного порта в безымянной деревеньке в середине нигде, неприступных Альп и заброшенной базы Гидры на норвежском мысе. 

  
  
  
\- Здравствуйте, Стивен, вам есть что рассказать?   
  
Психолог ЩИТ, помогающий ему адаптироваться к новому времени, смотрит на него мягко, принимающее и спокойно. До того как прийти к Аннабет он беседовал с еще тремя, первый из которых был его фанатом, второй нервировал своими раздевающими взглядами, а третья задавала неприятные вопросы с пустым выражением.   
Беседы были обязательными раз в месяц, хотя и подходили к концу.   
  
\- Я снова начал рисовать, - улыбается Стив, протягивая женщине вырванный из скетч-бука лист.   
  
Это не что-то личное, не безликий набросок, но живое изображение людей. То, что раньше казалось ему постановочным фарсом, где он не мог перенести на бумагу эмоции и чувства других людей, атмосферу окружающую их, стало, если не тем же, на что он был способен раньше, но близко к этому.   
  
\- Дарю его вам.   
  
\- Но, - Аннабет рассматривает рисунок, откладывая его в сторону, - почему?  
  
\- В благодарность. - Стив пожимает плечами. - Я тут недавно понял, что не бывает нормальной жизни. У каждого она своя. А хорошая она или плохая - это мой выбор.   
  
Психолог испытующе смотрит в его глаза, улыбается и разглаживает рисунок.   
  
\- Вы его закрепили лаком?   
  
\- Взял один у Пеппер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Канцлер Ги - Не взятый замок.


	7. Отпуск

Многие считают, что сильная ведьма это та, у которой волосы цвета огня, глаза подобны луговой траве и кожа белее горного снега.   
Волшебники знают, что магия - это хмельной мед в их крови. Он красит их венозную кровь в закатные оттенки вместо темно-бордового, кружит голову, пронизывает их до самых скрытых частей.   
Чем сильнее волшебник, тем ярче его цвета, тем больше в нем природных желтых оттенков.   
  
Волосы Лили Эванс отливали золотом, её кожа была медового оттенка и среди зелени глаз, можно было заметить капли янтаря.   
У Гермионы не было столь явных признаков сильного магического ядра, её кудряшки были каштановыми, кожа обычной, вот только в радужке пряталась лукавая капля лимона.   
Гарри Поттер раньше владела жгуче-черной косой до лопаток, так похожей на безлунный провал ночного неба, зеленью глаз, цвета вспышки смертельного проклятия, которую окружало кольцо желтой фрезии, а осенью кожа походила на яркие опадающие листья коричнево-красного цвета.   
  
Сейчас в ней нет того хмельного меда.   
  
Её волосы - тусклого фантомного черного, обрезанные в короткую стрижку, едва ли достающую до ушей. За четыре года её пребывания в новом мире, они отросли всего лишь на десять сантиметров, которые секлись так, что их пришлось обрезать начисто. Вместо ярких глаз - безжизненные стекляшки, обработанные морскими течениями. В Мунго ей восстановили зрение, позволили видеть без очков, но смысл в этом? Сухая бледная кожа, похожая чем-то на пергамент для письма тоже не улучшает настроение.   
  
Внутри неё все разрушено, уничтожено и разбито, ей негде хранить магию, вот только организму это не докажешь и он продолжает её вырабатывать.   
Она понимает, почему сквибов изгоняют из рода. Это не вычеркивание "позора рода", но избавление от участи "батарейки" для родовых артефактов, проклятий и чар.   
Теперь понимает.  
  
Вот только магии нужен выход. Она плещется внутри, разрушает и так немногое оставшееся. Это одна из тех причин, по которым раз в месяц Гарри выходит на ринг женских боев без правил.   
Магии нужно применение, взрослым нельзя её запечатывать, это всё равно, что спортсмена на самом пике запереть в одиночном карцере. Поэтому она сражается, побеждает или проигрывает и получает раны. Кровь на ринге алая, без золота и янтаря.  
  
Домой она приходит с опухшими губами, быстро наливающимися синяками, отеками в разных местах, выправленной бывшим врачом лодыжкой, замотанной в гипс рукой и легким сотрясением мозга.   
  
В Гарлеме, в отличие от Бронкса, Гарри нашла три достаточно хороших клуба, где предпочитают "честные" бои без наркотиков, с обеспеченной минимальной врачебной помощью и противницами без чисто профессиональной подготовки. Она чередует их, не появляясь в одном месте чаще, чем раз в три месяца, знает некоторых противниц за пределами ринга и иногда выпивает с ними по кружке пива в каком-нибудь баре.   
  
Открывать дверь загипсованной рукой то еще развлечение, особенно если любое движение пальцами другой ладони вызывает резкую боль. Вот только дверь открыта.   
  
\- Кто здесь? - У неё за поясом нелегальный пистолет, купленный пару лет назад у одного парнишки со стесанным серийным номером. Достать его тоже та еще проблема.   
  
\- Твой заблудший муж, дорогая, - доносится из кухни голос Клинта, - надо поговорить.  
  
Он включает свет, стоя в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди и сканируя её усталыми голубыми глазами.   
  
\- Ты нашел моего секретного любовника и теперь надо спрятать труп?   
  
\- Какой труп? - невинно спрашивает Бартон, помогая ей снять куртку и вешая на крючок.   
  
\- Сегодня была у Джо, выиграла у Кэсседи и Наоми, но проиграла Мари. Самое серьезное - перелом руки и легкое сотрясение, что у тебя?   
  
\- Я был скомпрометирован во время последней миссии, - Клинт ставит перед ней бокал с горячим чаем и трубочкой, - прошел кучу тестов, вроде бы пригоден к дальнейшей службе, но я убил тридцать сослуживцев. Мне порекомендовали отправиться в отпуск.   
  
\- То есть тебя отстранили?   
  
\- Уволили, - качнул головой Клинт, - неделю назад. Я сейчас заканчиваю оформлять бумаги.   
  
\- И это делает наш договор не действительным, - прикрыла глаза Гарри.   
  
\- Верно. Я могу передать тебя Наташе или же оформить увольнение. Что скажешь?   
  
\- Увольняй, - слегка поморщившись, пожала плечами Гарри, - есть планы на ближайшие полтора месяца?  
  
\- Нет. А что?   
  
\- Через неделю начинается сбор трав, я собиралась уехать из Нью-Йорка. Компания не будет лишней.   
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду задавать вопросы?   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Просто не хотелось бы недопонимания между нами. Я смогу рассчитывать на честные ответы?   
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда, что мне взять с собой?   
  
\- То, что тебе нужно для полуторамесячного похода с юга на север. 

* * *

  
\- Я родилась тридцать первого июля, тысяча девятисот восьмидесятого года в параллельном мире.   
  
Они сидят у костра. Над ними огромное звездное небо, до которого как будто можно достать рукой, под ними песок, глина и прочее, что формирует землю в Долине Монументов, около них огромные природные образования во тьме ночи, словно оживающие и говорящее друг с другом на неизвестном им языке. Их мотоциклы припаркованы неподалеку, накрытые брезентом, палатка, одна на двоих, стоит рядом. Они сидят, завернувшись в спальники, разделенные костром, на котором варится суп в котелке.   
Перед тем как развести костер, Гарри вылила на сухие дрова какое-то из своих зелий насыщенно бордового цвета. Пламя причудливо освещает её лицо, придавая ему цвета. Кажется будто волосы у неё - горячие угли отгоревшего костра, присыпанные пеплом, в глазах отражается пламя, затеняя зеленую радужку, а кожа с южным морским загаром.   
Она рассказывает о маленькой английской деревушке, затерянной среди холмов.   
  
\- Мой отец был из древнего рода, способного доказать свои корни задолго до римских завоеваний, но не обладавшего амбициями и довольствующийся тем, что наблюдал за историей. Моя мать была из простой рабочей семьи, её дед умер во время второй мировой войны, миссис Эванс была медсестрой в местной больнице, мистер Эванс работал учителем, у неё была старшая сестра.   
  
Гарри сплетает историю подобно паутине, рассказывая о магии, истории иного мира, её родителях. Джеймс был самым обычным мальчишкой, Лили хорошей и правильной девочкой. Она говорит о Хогвартсе, школе-пансионе, созданной после прихода римлян четырьмя великими магами.   
Котелок уже давно остывает на земле, потихоньку переставая булькать. А в костер улеглись поленья, облитые другим зельем, сверкающим, словно звезды.  
Она говорит о четырех друзьях, способных становится зверьми, а пламя костра вдруг изменяется, показывая оленя, пса, волка и крысу. Она говорит о фениксе и волшебниках, а Клинт видит улицу с множеством спешащих куда-то волшебников. Она говорит о Темных временах, инквизиции и создании тайного общества внутри каждой страны, со своими обычаями и порядками, а ему слышится волынка, свирель и пастуший рожок.  
  
\- Было пророчество.  _Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца..._  В том мире судьба была гораздо более неумолимой, нежели в этом.   
  
Гарри рассказывает о войне и Темном Лорде, о терроре и страхе, а костер вспыхивает всё сильнее, резче, неудержимей, демонстрируя её рассказ. Резкая темнота, когда пламя почти исчезает, на словах о смерти её родителей от смертельного проклятия.  
  
\- Дамблдор был мудаком, - она говорит это почти в тишине, глотая чай из термоса. - Пророчество нельзя отменить, но у меня был крестный. Я могла жить с ним. Директор пришел первым на руины нашего дома, ему понадобился один только взгляд на меня, для того чтобы решить мою судьбу. Том Риддл сделал из меня кресстраж, Дамблдор это понял сразу. Он мог меня убить, а потом потратить пару лет на то, чтобы найти остальные осколки его души. Это было бы долго, муторно, но зато без каких-либо жертв. Пророчество бы исполнилось. Но это слишком сложно. Потому он упрятал моего законного опекуна в тюрьму, а меня отправил к сестре моей матери, прекрасно зная о влиянии неполной души на неподготовленных людей.   
  
Она рассказывает о тетке, дяде и кузене, под треск разгорающегося пламени.   
  
\- В одиннадцать я поехала в Хогвартс.   
  
Клинту кажется, что она его приворожила, потому что её рассказ - настоящая сказка для взрослых - не хочется прерывать вопросами и восклицаниями. Ему хорошо, спальник замечательно держит тепло, суп из котелка согревает внутри, а история вьется как нитка из запутанного котенком мотка пряжи.   
Огонь разгорается всё сильнее, показывает маленькую девочку в обносках и учителя с двумя лицами, новые поленья, сноп искр складывается в матч по квидиччу, пламя становится сильнее - по дровам скользит огромная змея. Клинт вспоминает шрам на предплечье у Гарри, до сих пор иногда кровоточащий. Голос девушки разлетается под звездным покрывалом. Клинт видит, как пустота окружает две упрямые искры и исчезает, изгнанная сверкающим светом. Драконы, русалки, кладбище и монстр, вылезающий из котла.   
Он поднимает взгляд на Гарри, именно тогда, когда костер вспыхивает сильнее, ему кажется, будто он видит её прежнюю. Ведьму, способную держать удар, изгибаться, не ломаясь, под порывами невзгод и страхов. Девушку, которая раз за разом вставала и боролась не за себя, а за других.   
  
\- Шестой курс был проще всех, знаешь, - она впервые смотрит на него сквозь костер, - это, наверное, о чем-то да говорит. Там была только учеба и ожидание. Подготовка к решающей битве. Все знали, что она будет не в министерстве, войти в которое Реддл уже мог. Не на Косой аллее, а в Хогвартсе. Уже тогда мы понимали, что это наш последний год. Отсрочка, возможность уйти из Британии, спрятаться. Потому что после этого остаться нейтральным ни у кого бы ни получилось.   
  
Гарри рассказывает о восьми месяцах в палатке, в поисках неизвестно чего, неизвестно где, которое еще надо придумать, как уничтожить, съедая свою порцию супа. И о трех последних днях.   
  
\- Когда он вызвал меня в Запретный Лес... Мне хочется думать, что у меня не было выбора. Но это не так. Да, Дамблдор был мудаком, но я не была его марионеткой. У меня всегда был выбор, и я всегда выбирала сама, своим умом. Я знала, что я умру. Но так же я знала, что моя смерть не будет напрасной. Я смотрела в его глаза до самого конца, без страха, боли, гнева, ожидания или любой другой чуши и видимо он видел что-то в моих глазах. Потому что, уверена, сначала он хотел убить меня медленно, мучительно, разорвать на части и заставить кричать от боли так, чтобы утомить его. Но вместо этого он просто сказал  _Авада Кедавра_  и я оказалась в Лимбо. Я могла умереть, ты знаешь. Сделать шаг вперед и всё. Но, это было бы просто, не так ли? Это был бы побег с поля боя. Дезертирство. А меня никто никогда не смел в этом обвинять. И я вернулась. Я убила Темного Лорда.   
  
Костер горит обычным пламенем, Гарри молчит, смотря на звездное небо, откинувшись на спину, подложив руки под голову. В тишине слышен шелест ветра, песков, голос останцев, эхо последних слов.   
Клинт молчит, понимая, что это не всё, не нарушая тишину.   
  
\- Вот только его кусочек души так долго был во мне, что успел сродниться с моей собственной душой. И когда его не стало... Это разрушило меня. Уничтожило. Разбило на сотни осколков, сотворило трещины. Магия вытекала из меня подобно меду из разбитой чарки. Медленно, неотвратимо, делая липкими стенки сосуда, приманивая мух. Это не лечится, не в том мире. Но даже если здесь найдется "лекарство", - в её голосе сквозил сарказм, - то разбитый сосуд не станет целым, если его собрать и склеить. Даже с помощью магии. Я оказалась в этом мире, когда летела самолетом из Сиднея в Румынию. Дальше ты знаешь.   
  
Они молчали, позволяя затухающему костру разгонять остатки ночной темноты, отступающей под напором утренних сумерек.   
Может быть он задумался, ушел в себя или незаметно заснул, усыпленный сказочной историей, но следующее что он помнит - это шелест сворачиваемого спальника.   
  
\- Ты куда? - его голос немного хриплый и сонный, но всё еще ясный и четкий.   
  
\- Через полчаса рассвет, - под глазами у Гарри синие мешки, в волосах запутался пепел, кожа серовато-синяя, похожа на трупную и это его пугает до чертиков.   
  
\- Ты теперь вампир? - он прячет истинные эмоции за весельем и шутками, пытается вернуть в потухший взор хоть каплю прежней слабой искры.   
  
\- Нет, - она улыбается, как будто прощается, - хочу на него посмотреть с вон той скалы.   
  
\- Я с тобой, - тут же отвечает Клинт, пряча опасения за белозубой улыбкой, - а то ты еще упадешь. Шатаешься, как ива на ветру.  
  
\- Гарриет Виллоу* Поттер, - она прячется за тусклыми волосами, - это мое имя.   
  
\- Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, - он кивает, беря её под руку, - и я не помню, чтобы давал тебе развод.   
  
Последняя фраза - ровный смешливый тон, но она смотрит, словно испуганный кролик.   
  
\- И получается, тебе сейчас сколько?   
  
\- Двадцать два, может двадцать три, - она пожимает плечами, больше, до самой вершины, они ничего не говорят.   
  
Рассвет покоряет обоих.   
  
Они не говорят больше ничего об их прошлом, едут рядом, Гарри учит его, как собирать правильно травы, что из них делают, как заготавливать, как резать, чем и когда. Для чего нужно то или иное зелье, как отличить одно от другого, в чем разница и почему одно лучше применять, а другое не стоит. Она показывает ему маленький мешочек, наполненный книгами и остатками редких ингредиентов, которые не существуют в этом мире.   
Он учит её читать следы животных, охотится с помощью лука и однажды утром, за завтраком в очередном придорожном мотеле где-то в Висконсине, рассказывает о своем детстве, юности и о том, каким образом он очутился в тот день на той улочке.   
  
В Нью-Йорк они въезжают на закате, домой приезжают ближе к полуночи, в четыре руки затаскивая восемь сумок в квартиру, и заваливаются спать на одну постель.   
  
Утро начинается с чашки чая для Гарри, горячего кофе для Клинта и звонка в дверь.   
На лестничном проеме стоит Наташа, болтая с кем-то по телефону:  
  
\- Да, конечно, разумеется, - она говорит, закрывая за собой дверь, разуваясь и проходя на кухню, привычно доставая себе кофе в чашку, которую однажды поставила на полку для посуды.   
  
\- Где вас носило? - Первое, что она спрашивает, ударяя пустой чашкой по столу. - Фьюри объявил тебя в розыск, Роджерс чуть не уехал в самоволку, искать ваши трупы, я уж молчу про Старка, который взломал половину камер наблюдения! Какого черта?  
  
\- У нас был медовый месяц, - пожала плечами Гарри.   
  
\- Пирс отправил меня в отпуск, - одновременно сказал Клинт.   
  
\- Вы два идиота, - надавила на глаза Наташа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда читаете сцену у костра, вспомните как Люси пила чай у мистера Тумнуса из "Хроник Нарнии" под звуки нарнийской колыбельни.
> 
> Виллоу (англ.) – ива


	8. Инстинкт

_Вдох_

_Просто дыши. Продолжай работать._

_Вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох._

Что на этот раз могло стать триггером? 

Какая к черту разница, четыре года уже прошло, а всё никак не успокоится. Что за безумие.   
Как говорила Джесс? Вспоминать что-то, никак не связанное с травмой, что-то что было до неё. Когда вспоминаешь - концентрируешься на этом, а не на панике, и это помогает сосредоточиться.   
Вот только не работает.  
Нет у неё ничего "до", есть только "после". 

Белые пальцы впиваются в металлическую столешницу, зеленый взгляд против воли цепляется за шрам на ладони. 

Я не должна лгать. 

Он блестит, кажется будто бы от выступившей лимфы, но на самом деле от блеклого меда. 

Салфетка в заднем кармане брюк, привычно чистая, стирает жидкость. 

Шаг назад, еще и еще, упереться поясницей в столешницу и до покраснения кожи тереть чертов шрам, словно пытаясь свести, стереть как какую-то ручку. Забыться в своих эмоциях, переживаниях, искать и не находить выхода. Остановиться только тогда, когда сыграет таймер. 

\- Тридцать минут, Гарри. 

\- Спасибо, Джарвис. 

* * *

С Баки Барнсом у неё отношения не складывались. 

Может быть из-за того что при их первой встрече, он сломал ей руку, стесал кожу на спине об ближайшую стену, пробил колено пулей девятого калибра и оставил подыхать в подворотне. 

Может быть из-за того что был чертовски похож на Сириуса, того каким она его помнила из Визжащей хижины, в их вторую встречу. Такой же дерганный, целеустремленный, с расширенными зрачками и спутанными грязными волосами.   
Она чуть не назвала его именем крестного отца, но тот сбежал, как только увидел её. 

Может быть из-за того что в следующий раз он напоминал ей её собственное отражение в первые годы после войны, до того как её нашел Клинт, то что она иногда, по плохим дням, видит в отражении. 

Но взаимоотношений у них не было. 

Была Гарри, которая каждую ночь просыпалась от кошмаров войны, падающего в арку Сириуса, от фантомной боли в колене, вставала и шла на кухню, готовить что-то новое, трудное и, возможно, вкусное.   
Был Баки, который вставал в тоже время, встречался с ней на общем этаже, едва ли регистрировал её присутствие, и уходил в тренажерный зал. 

_"Мне немногим меньше двадцати пяти"_ , - она прогоняет эту мысль в своей голове, когда цедит бокал Гиннесса в неплохом английском пабе, непонятно как появившемся посреди Нью-Йорка. По телевизору транслируют запись какого-то футбольного матча, бармен смотрит больше на экран своего телефона, чем на посетителей, а бесплатная сушеная рыба горчит на кончике языка.   
_"Эта проблема не решится сама собой. Барнс - член команды."_  
В это время один из игроков забивает гол, нестройный гул голосов ликует, а пиво заканчивается. Можно заказать еще один, можно заказать что-то покрепче, а можно встать и уйти.   
На пустом бокале с внутренней стороны остались потеки пены, следы от её губной помады, жалкие капли Гиннесса на самом дне. 

Она ни разу не была в лондонском пабе за исключением "Дырявого котла", "Трех метел" и "Кабаньей головы", но эти заведения были ориентированы на волшебников, и пиво там было сливочным, виски - огненным и никто не стеснялся колдовать.   
Мазохисткое желание увидеть вновь, как чайная ложка сама размешивает сахар в чае, как книга парит на уровне глаз и перелистывает страницы, как бармен не отвлекается от "Ежедневного Пророка" наполняет чужие бокалы, так и остается невыполненным, когда Гарри встает, оставляя на стойке плату за два бокала и чаевые. 

В метро как обычно. Она садится у окна, прислоняется виском к холодному стеклу и чувствует, что засыпает. 

Оповещение вырывает её из состояния дремоты. 

"Ваша станция, Гарри", - отправитель - Джарвис. 

"Спасибо, Джарвис", - автоматически набирают не потерявшие гибкости пальцы. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - раздается британский голос из динамиков в лифте, - сэр просил передать, что он в восторге от аргентинской кухни, но, может быть, вы приготовите самое обычное американское блюдо?

\- Ему не понравились пастель де чокло и дульсе де лече?

\- Боюсь что так, Гарри. 

\- Тогда... Что у нас есть для самых обычных бургеров?

\- Всё необходимое, - в искусственном голосе скользили осторожные нотки облегчения, - я даже взял на себя смелость заказать для вас привычный набор ингредиентов для пиццы. 

\- О. Это весьма предусмотрительно. Пепперони с двойным сыром?

\- Сэр весьма высоко отзывался о вашей морской. 

\- Значит две пепперони и две морских. У нас есть замороженный коктейль?

\- Я заказал из ближайшего ресторана свежий. 

\- Джарвис? - надевая фартук, Гарри посмотрела на ближайшую камеру с подозрением. 

\- Доктор Беннер просил меня передать вам, что в любое время готов поделиться любыми рецептами. 

\- То есть им не понравились луковый суп, киш и рататуй.

\- Нет, они не имели ничего против французской кухни, - в голосе ИИ были нотки предупредительного испуга, - но ваши эксперименты с корейской кухней, привели всех в замешательство. 

\- О, то есть тайская...

\- Миссис Бартон, вам удивительно хорошо удается готовить любые европейские блюда, - оборвал Джарвис, извиняясь. 

\- А славянская?

\- Пока вы не экспериментируете с начинками для блинов и вареников, мисс Романофф не имеет ничего против. 

\- Тогда отварим ей пельмени. 

 

\- Смею заметить, что последний раз вы спали двадцать часов назад, три часа. Вас что-то беспокоит? - отвлек от нерадостных мыслей о Барнсе Джарвис, когда активная фаза готовки была завершена. 

\- Каков радиус "поводка" Барнса? 

\- Три километра.

\- А кто "якорь"?

\- Капитан Роджерс. 

\- Хорошо. 

 

До рассвета она колдует над сковородками, кастрюлями, противнями и разными результатами скрещивания других кухонных предметов. Гора еды заполняет и без того не пустой холодильник, когда она вытирает чистые руки о полотенце, вешает издевательски розовый фартук с нелепым бурундуком и надписью "Кто на кухне - тот и главный" на крючок за дверью.   
Сумка, так и не распакованная со вчерашней прогулки по Нью-Йорку, стоит там же, где она её оставила. 

\- Могу ли я поинтересоваться, куда вы направляетесь, Гарри? - Голос Джарвиса чертовски похож на голос Макгонагалл, когда та в очередной раз ловила её за нарушением правил или до того как эти правила можно будет нарушить.  
Она почти ждет услышать голос Рона*, когда понимает, что не одна на кухне. 

\- Гарри, - Стив окликает её осторожно, становясь между ней и Барнсом, но доверяя ему свою спину. 

\- Всё в порядке, - она смаргивает, снова осматривает кухню и извлекает из сумки свой телефон, - я сейчас открою пару сайтов, запомни их адрес, полистайте на досуге и вечером скажите мне, согласны ли вы. Это подборка групп уличных танцоров. Там есть как популярные коллективы, так и однодневки. Я слышала, что у тебя, - кивок в сторону Баки, - есть опасения в собственном контроле, хотела предложить капоэйру, но вы, ребята, суперсолдаты, наверняка уже рассмотрели этот вариант. А мне недавно предложили несколько билетов на "Улицы", так что ищу себе сопровождение...

\- Постой, - поднимает руки вверх Роджерс, чуть хмурясь и улыбаясь, - капоэйра?

\- Ну да. Вы не пробовали? Это что-то вроде танцев, только с акробатикой, играми и боевыми искусствами. Смотрится потрясно, но, для таких как я, немного сложно. Я пыталась заниматься подобным, но бои без правил мне всё-таки ближе. 

\- Ты всё еще туда ходишь? 

\- Капитан Америка осуждает?

\- Капитан Америка беспокоится. 

\- Не стоит. Я добавила в подборку ссылки на коллективы по капоэйре, скинула тебе на почту. А теперь мне пора. 

\- Надеюсь в постель?

\- Скучно, - подняла бровь Гарри, - может позже. Подумайте об "Улицах", ладно? 

\- Что такое "Улицы"? - хрипло спрашивает Барнс.

\- Молодежный фестиваль уличных танцев. Финал будет через пару дней, официально мероприятие с бесплатным посещением, но места с лучшим обзором лучше забронировать. Тем более что сумма пойдет на уплату счетов клуба и в фонд на следующий год. У Стива на почте есть ссылка на этот фестиваль. Подумайте. 

Она сбегает и абсолютно этого не стесняется. 

Баки Барнс слишком похож на неё. Чертовски похож. И, она знает, что это человек с другой историей, с другими связями и личностью, вот только вся та ненависть, слабость, желчь, что она чуть ли не с двенадцати лет запирает внутри себя так и хочет выплеснуться на него.   
А он тут не причем. 

Какая-то ядреная алкогольная дрянь сжигает горло, проносится по желудку долбанным пожаром и растекается лавой. 

Ей хочется кашлять в собственный локоть.   
Ей хочется плакать. 

Она молча смотрит вперед. 

На соседнем стуле та самая женщина, детектив, что приходит сюда раз в две-три недели. 

\- Виски, - её заказ постоянен также как и запах, круги под глазами и потрепанная одежда.

\- Повтори, - Гарри хрипит, как только обретает способность говорить связно и членораздельно.

\- Паршиво выглядишь. 

\- Ты хочешь подставить мне свое плечо, чтобы я в него поплакалась, а потом мы пойдем и трахнемся у какого-нибудь столба?

\- Нет, - она кривится, как будто съела особо противную берти-боттс.

\- Тогда не спрашивай, - коктейль проносится по организму еще раз, новизна ощущений никуда не пропадает. 

С Джессикой они познакомились пару лет назад, когда та расследовала пропажу какой-то девчонки, с тех пор иногда выпивали вместе в баре Кейджа. 

\- Ты вроде за верность? - Спустя некоторое время спрашивает Джесс, допивая очередную стопку, - или твой муженек опять заграницу смылся? Могу по дружбе дать скидку двадцать процентов и узнать, не спит ли тот с кем-нибудь. 

\- Не, - Гарри качает головой, наслаждаясь ощущением легкой пустоты, - я знаю, где он. Просто сосед, мудила, словно мое отражение. Я, блядь, смотрю на него и думаю, это же я, черт возьми. И прибить его хочется. Размазать по стенке так, чтобы не встал. Отравить и смотреть, как корчится в судорогах. Но, - глоток обжигающей дряни, - он не я, понимаешь. Не я. Он. Не. При. Чем. 

\- Ага. Не думаю, что у него тот же опыт, что и у тебя. 

\- Он словно квинтэссенция всего самого ужасного, что сделали по моей вине с моими близкими. А вчера, или уже сегодня?, я позвала их с собой на "Улицы". О чем я думала?

\- Ты не думала, - пожала плечами Джессика, - такси?

\- Метро, - качнула головой Гарри, - ненавижу такси. 

\- Как знаешь, - они положили на стойку по несколько купюр, вышли, чуть шатаясь, из бара и разошлись в разные стороны. 

 

В метро её, снова, разбудило оповещение от Джарвиса. 

\- Ты следишь за моим GPS-сигналом, - привалившись к стенке лифта, уточнила Гарри, смотря в камеру, - я не возражаю, для справки, - двери лифта открылись на их этаже и она, чуть шатаясь, отправилась в душ, раздеваясь по мере приближения. 

Смс с благодарностью Джарвис получил через несколько часов. Расход воды не превышал стандарты. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Она почти ждет услышать голос Рона*   
> — Почему каждый раз, когда что-то происходит вы трое замешаны?  
> — Поверьте мне, Профессор, я задаюсь тем же вопросом уже шестой год.
> 
> Смена канона. Сначала ПМ:ДВ, потом Тор 2.


	9. Болт вкручивается

Если волшебники в чем и были хороши, так это в прятках. От правительства, от террористов, от фанатиков. Целое общество, состоящие из национальных групп, спокойно сосуществующее вместе с обычными людьми и скрывающееся от каждого, кто хочет их использовать. Так что да, волшебники умели прятаться.   
  
Гарри не была исключением.   
  
Она, конечно, не могла подобно Наташе или Клинту войти и выйти в одно помещение с террористами так, чтобы те даже не задали бы вопросов вроде "какого хрена?", но тоже была кое на что способна.   
  
Вроде того чтобы выбираться из неприятностей самостоятельно.   
  
Она знала, что идти на Улицы одной было плохой затеей. Она должна была сидеть дома и не высовываться, особенно после того, как некоторые из её контактов начали вести себя подозрительно. Но, черт возьми, как она могла что-то узнать, не выходя из Башни? Это был оправданный риск. По крайней мере, так казалось до того как она спустилась в метро после ночи в клубе.   
  
У них с Клинтом был договор. Тридцать шесть часов между уведомлениями об её состоянии.   
Они оба прекрасно понимали, что улица не самое безопасное место, как и то, что от неё просил Клинт. Одно дело работать информатором ЦРУ, ФБР или АНБ, но ЩИТ? Про эту организацию знали либо совсем отморозки, либо те, кто имел к ней косвенное отношение. Не стоит также забывать о том, что за Клинтом был свой список людей, желающих его убить.   
Если она не давала о себе знать, то Бартон бил тревогу, независимо от того, где он находился. Была парочка инцидентов, когда она не могла подать сигнал, потому что задавала слишком много вопросов и отгребала за это, тогда бравые ребята из ЩИТ в компании Коулсона, Наташи или Клинта вытаскивали её. С другой стороны, очень часто она выбиралась из передряг самостоятельно, используя зелья и тогда наличие ЩИТ только мешало. Так что интервал в тридцать шесть часов между сеансами связи устраивал обоих.   
После слива информации от Наташи, промежуток сократился до двадцати четырех часов, и от них уже оставалось четырнадцать.   
Стул был жестким, у неё болели переломы, ныли кровоточащие ушибы, порезы и ссадины, а голова едва ли соображала адекватно, после пары крепких ударов.   
  
\- Так, - перед ней сидел какой-то обгоревший хмырь, - миссис Бартон, где Солдат?  
  
\- В армии, - Гарри хрипло ответила, прикрыв глаза.   
  
\- Разумеется, - в её локоть вошла иголка, - надеюсь, вы знакомы с теорией пыток с помощью игл? Не хотелось бы объяснять, я не так в этом хорош.   
  
Во время боя Халка и Мерзости в Гарлеме, они повредили провода. Электростанцию обесточили, но тридцать секунд под напряжением весьма точно демонстрировали эффект Круциатуса.   
Она прикрывала своим телом девочку лет семи, та потом вместе с семьей уехала в Майями.  
Брюсу не стоит об этом знать.  
Иглы были терпимы.   
Ей просто надо было подождать.   
Дать им поверить в её беспомощность, в то, что наручники крепко застегнуты, в то, что она никуда не денется.   
А потом выбраться. Она умеет находить выход из безвыходных ситуаций.  
  
  
\- А вы полны сюрпризов, Гарри, я ведь могу называть вас Гарри, - другой мужчина обаятельно улыбается, его голос плывет за её уши, его руки оглаживают скулы, большой палец надавливает на рот, - к сожалению, у нас мало времени. В вашей крови экспериментальная версия одного препарата, ничего не хотите нам рассказать? Где Зимний Солдат?   
  
Всё плывет и она понимает, что говорит, рассказывает о чем-то. Её усилие - говорить полуправду.  
  
\- Он в медицинском центре, - слова находятся так легко, когда она говорит правду, - Старк не хочет его в Башне, - и так сложно, когда она пытается соврать.  
  
Боль прочищает мозги.   
  
\- Не врите, миссис Бартон, мы видели Солдата в Башне.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как магия в её жилах вымывает наркотик из её организма, как всё нарастающим приливом проходится по её внутренностям, восстанавливая поломанное одним мощным усилием, приносящим куда как большую боль нежели все те пытки, что она пережила.   
  
Она кричит.   
  
Когда-то она видела Беллатриксу Блэк в самом разгаре боя. Её палочка - естественно изогнутая - выписывала широкие символы, волосы освещались вспышками чужих заклятий, а в глазах алел огонь Темного Лорда.   
Когда-то она кричала от потери единственного родственника, вокруг взрывались пророчества, и сырая магия разносила Отдел Тайн по кусочкам. Её держал Римус, прижимая к своей груди, стоя за её спиной, не давая броситься арку следом за Сириусом, а Беллатриса Блэк молчала, прижатая к стене. Только через несколько часов все узнали, что её убил шар с пророчеством, попавший в висок.   
  
Она кричит и вокруг неё - вихрь сырой силы, обычно раздирающий её изнутри. Старые шрамы, нанесенные магией, снова открылись, вот только кровь на земле не красная, а закатная, с янтарным оттенком.   
  
Стул ломается, и она падает, замолкая.   
  
Семеро наемников лежат мертвыми у дальней стены, на их лицах выражение чистого ужаса, кожа смертельно белая, глаза сосредоточенны на чем-то вдали. Она знает, что любые анализы дадут только инсульт как причину смерти. Это то, чем была Авада.   
  
Она сидит на земле, обнимая себя за плечи, чуть раскачиваясь, закрыв глаза, минуту. Это равномерный счет от нуля до шестидесяти и раскачивание, как маятник. Всё, что может себе позволить в тот момент.   
Все движения прекращаются резко, словно кто-то перевернул рубильник, когда счет заканчивается.  
  
У неё целы все кости, нет ни синяков, ни царапин, ни ушибов, вот только всю одежду пропитывает её кровь, отливающая золотом. Ей не нужно смотреть в зеркало для того чтобы знать цвет её кожи, белый, как мел, глаз, желто-зеленый, так похожий на те, что были у василиска, или волос, черный как провал бездны.   
Она сидит на сломанном стуле, сжимает себя руками и смотрит на трупы тех, кто вколол ей какую-то дрянь.   
  
Она знает, что наркотики - это её самое слабое место. Медицинским языком - у неё аллергия на синтетические препараты, практически? Магия в её жилах отвергает всё то, что не признает полезным. Слишком дорого ей обошлась вылазка в подземелья Хогвартса, прогулка по полночному Запретному Лесу, царапина в Отделе Тайн.   
Если ей просто вводят наркотики в организм, без предварительных повреждений тела, то она может сдержаться, не выплескивать силу наружу, не раздирать собственную кожу, становящуюся по-змеиному прочной. Но иногда не получается. Иногда она срывается.   
  
Гарри Поттер уже давно потеряла счет тем, кого убила.   
  
В помещении нет окон, две двери и три столба, всё это больше напоминает подземный бункер, нежели заброшенный склад. Скорее всего, либо в промышленном районе, либо на окраине города, под землей и, наверняка, есть отработанный метод избавления от трупов. Машина, мусоросжигательная печь, канализация? Она не должна была выйти отсюда живой. Впрочем, в любом случае, она никогда не снимает маленький мешочек со своей шеи. Тот самый, что подарил Хагрид, а зачаровала Гермиона. В котором есть место для самого ценного и самого нужного, например, несколько зелий для уничтожения органических веществ.   
Вероятность того, что за дверью кто-то есть - низкая, но такое может быть. Так что Гарри обшаривает трупы, прячет один пистолет за пояс, второй берет в руки и выходит из помещения. Сначала - оценить обстановку. Это первое, что нужно сделать.   
Комната - небольшой закуток, потерянный среди переплетения туннелей метрополитена. Ей нужно пройти только два поворота, для того чтобы услышать шум поездов. По крайней мере понятно, почему на её крик никто не пришел. Одним вопросом меньше.   
  
Следующий пункт в списке, трупы. Их можно оставить в той комнате, можно уничтожить с помощью парочки зелий, что она всегда носит с собой, но лучше сначала опознать. Установить личность и понять, кому настолько понадобился Барнс, что они решили штурмовать Башню. Насколько она понимала принцип защиты - ворваться в пентхаус можно было только с воздуха. Самое уязвимое место в Башне - посадочная площадка квинджета. Даже зная протоколы Джарвиса, вы не могли просто войти на частные этажи Башни с помощью лифта или через лестницы.   
  
Рамлоу, Роллинз и еще пятеро бывших агентов Страйк, работавшие на Гидру. В её арсенале появились три одноразовых телефона, которые она пролистала, ничего не нашла и сломала, несколько дисков ЭМИ, которые она узнала из-за любви Наташи к регулярной проверке своего вооружения после каждой миссии, несколько неплохих тактических ножей, а также огнестрельное оружие и патроны к нему.   
Не самый плохой улов.  
После недолгого размышления, она вытаскивает из зачарованного мешочка флакон с особо кислотным зельем, предназначенным для карантинного уничтожения зараженных животных. По капле на каждый труп и от них остается только одежда. Её она не трогала, помня о многочисленных отслеживающих устройствах, зачастую вшиваемых в самые разные места.   
  
  
Руки дрожали.   
Это было плохо, но ожидаемо. Такой выброс как адреналина, так и магии не мог не обойтись без последствий. У неё есть около получаса до того как она не сможет сдвинуться с места от усталости. Лучше успеть добраться до Башни или любого другого пристанища.   
В вагоне метро было человек пять, и на бледную девушку с рюкзаком никто и не думал смотреть дважды.   
  
За что она несколько раз благодарила Старка, так это за возможность попасть в пентхаус не только с главного входа, но и с черного, потому что светить своей одеждой, испачканной в пыли, крови и других веществ, на ресепшене атриума она совсем не желала.  
  
\- Гарри, - голос Джарвиса раздался из динамиков лифта, - с вами всё в порядке?  
  
\- Джарвис, - она едва ли удерживала свой голос от панической дрожи, - где и когда ты меня потерял?  
  
\- Ваш сигнал пропал на станции. Двадцать два часа назад.   
  
\- Ты кого-нибудь известил? Меня искали?  
  
\- Нет, - в голосе Джарвиса можно было различить явное сомнение.   
  
\- Хорошо, - она навалилась на перила, ощущая, как пропадают всякие силы, - я не в порядке, Джарвис, но это пройдет.   
  
\- Мне перенаправить лифт на медицинский этаж?   
  
\- У меня аллергия на большую часть современных лекарств, так что не стоит. Я лучше пару дней отлежусь у себя. Когда должен вернуться Клинт?  
  
\- Через два дня. Мне уведомить его о вашем состоянии?   
  
\- Ничего выходящего за рамки стандартных отчетов, Джарвис. К его приезду я буду как новенькая.   
  
\- Как скажете, - есть четко прослеживаемое неодобрение в голосе искусственного интеллекта. 


	10. Пропущенное

О том, что у Клинта кто-то есть, Наташа узнает случайно.   
  
Иногда очень просто забыть, что Бартон тоже шпион. У него постоянная улыбка, паршивые анекдоты, ленивые, гражданские движения и глупый лук. Ну кто убивает с помощью стрел в век огнестрельного оружия? Очень легко было обмануться милой, доброй личностью с неоконченным школьным образованием и пропустить выстрел между глаз.   
  
При чем об этой  _кто-то_  она узнает только после того как пролистает его документы и в ранее пустой графе "экстренный номер" написано "Гарри Бартон", "статус" - "жена".   
  
О таинственной супруге не много информации, точнее сказать, её нет, но это не удивляет. Если кто-то из шпионов и заводит стабильные отношения, то редко о них распространяется. Впрочем, это не защищает таинственную миссис Бартон от пристального скрытого внимания со стороны Наташи и более явного - со стороны ЩИТ.   
  
Дерется та посредственно, с огнестрельным обращаться не умеет. Наташа размещает её ближе к гражданским, попавшим по глупости в террористическую группировку и сбежавших при первой возможности, в своем внутреннем списке, чем к агентам. А потом она видит, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом, как что-то буквально зажигается внутри девушки, не костер или луч света, но искра, путеводная звезда для одного человека. И Гарри меняется. Из апатичной, равнодушной и слабой она становится той, кто может дать надежду, воодушевить. Такие люди очень опасны, на личном опыте знает Наташа.   
Личное знакомство также открывает некоторые грани её личности. Наташа могла бы сказать, что не хочет считаться частью этой не совсем здоровой ячейки общества... (Только идиот не заметит острую депрессию у Гарри) Но есть что-то действительно приятное в том, что где-то для тебя всегда найдется чужое плечо.   
Квартира Бартонов это скопление трав, растущих в кадках на подоконниках и стенах, стратегически расставленная мебель, определенно по указанию Клинта, множество резких и сильных запахов и всего четыре комнаты: спальня, гостиная, санузел и кухня. Дом этот принадлежал Клинту, так что аренду она не только не платила, но и получала зарплату как старшая по дому, работала медсестрой на полставки в поликлинике на соседней улице. А еще в их квартире размещаются очень интересные книги, информацию из которых не только опровергнуть, но и подтвердить не получается. Наташа читает их ночами, погружается в полу-реальный мир, в котором в желудке козы можно найти безоар (на полях есть заметка о том, как синтезировать камень, если козы нет рядом в незнакомом женском почерке), суп из трав может стать разноцветным зельем, а слова вышитые в определенном порядке, конкретным цветом могут спасти жизнь. Всё это есть в сказках, и она бы очень хотела отнести эти книги к редким подарочным изданиям, но есть Гарри, с её чудодейственными отварами, и есть Дракула и его вампиры (база ЩИТ содержит много интересного).   
Как оказывается на практике, зелья работают очень хорошо, если их готовит  _"варят, Наташа, готовят мясной пирог!"_  Гарри, и не очень хорошо если Романофф. Бартон просто пожимает на это плечами и вспоминает, как Наташа сожгла яичницу.   
Она понимает, почему Клинт ушел из ЩИТ. Несмотря на всё то с чем имеет дело их организация, к идее контроля разума она оказывается не готова.   
  
\- Пирс отправляет меня в отпуск, - замечает между делом Клинт, словно простая сводка о погоде за стеклом, - Фьюри сейчас в весьма щекотливой ситуации, так что я сваливаю.   
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Более чем.   
  
\- Он не поймет.   
  
\- А мне плевать, - у него в чашке кофе со специями и у Наташи нет ни малейших сомнений, кто ему эти самые травы собирал, сушил и измельчал. Гарри весьма ответственно подходила к контролю над здоровьем Клинта.   
  
В Башне девяносто три этажа: десять отведены под лаборатории, три под общее пользование, там располагаются кафе, фитнес-зал, зона отдыха, атриум и прочее, семьдесят этажей занимает стандартный бизнес-центр, офисы в котором арендуют дочерние компании Старка или иные организации-партнеры, а оставшиеся этажи - бывший личный пентхаус Тони, ныне оборудованный под нужды команды супергероев. Этаж под личные лаборатории Тони и Брюса, спортзал для суперлюдей, высококлассных шпионов и богов, зона отдыха, командный пункт, комнаты для каждого из членов команды.  
Кухня в Башне располагается на том же этаже, что и спортзал, зона отдыха и раздевалка. Это отдельная комната с небольшим жидкокристаллическим экраном над столом, большим столом, теоретически способным выдержать удар Халка, вместительным холодильником, кухонным гарнитуром и шкафом с различными агрегатами последнего слова техники, промаркированные "Старк-Тех".   
  
Наблюдать за тем как все вокруг бегают в поисках Бартонов, становится её любимым занятием в следующие полтора месяца. Точнее не то чтобы бегают, но Стив однозначно обиделся на резкий отъезд, Тони определенно хочет их вернуть из спортивного интереса, а Беннер милый парень, который соглашается угощать её своей заначкой с печеньем от Гарри.   
  
Битва в Трискелионе - это прошлое, догоняющее Наташу, это зудящий старый шрам, спереди простая отметина, сзади - разветвленная паутина толстых ребристых нитей. Не самое красивое зрелище.   
Она убивает Пирса, представляя на его месте директрису Красной Комнаты.  
  
Зимнего Солдата ищут все. Правительство, террористы, репортеры, врачи, ученые и ей очень хочется поступить также, как это сделали Бартоны: отключить телефоны, сбежать в Юту, собирать травы, и чем бы еще они там не занимались. А вместо этого стребовает старые долги, находит дело №17, отдает оригинал Стиву и мечется между заседаниями Конгресса и консультацией ЦРУ и ФБР по вопросам поимки Зимнего Солдата.   
  
Когда они возвращаются, Клинта, буквально на следующий день, перехватывает Старк, устраивая в свою компанию главой отдела по контролю над украденными разработками. В его обязанности входит поиск и возвращение, или уничтожение, того что было выкрадено у Старк Индастриез. Так что застать его в Башне большая редкость, чего не скажешь о Гарри, которая после полуторамесячного отсутствия с британским изяществом заняла позицию повара в Башне.   
  
Когда Бартоны официально въехали к Старку, то Гарри сразу выцарапала себе одну лабораторию под химические опыты на этаже ученых и озеленила общий этаж.   
В стеклянной коробке возникают стопки зачитанных до дыр фолиантов, химические реторты и прочее помещается в просторный стеллаж, рядом с ними возникают наборы колб в держателях, стилизованные затычки с обозначениями, несколько котлов трех размеров и прочее, что раньше захламляло кухню. Есть удобная кушетка, укрытая практически затертым до дыр пледом, сразу возникает запах старины, трав и дыма, а кадки с растениями только добавляют в безликую лабораторию ощущения чего-то природного и древнего.  
  
Впрочем, её талант декоратора интересует Наташу в последнюю очередь.  
  
  
\- Гарри, - Наташа достает из-за пазухи фотографию Зимнего с одной из камер ЩИТ, - сможешь найти человека в Нью-Йорке?   
  
\- Что, прости? - Она поднимает бровь в явном недоверии.   
  
\- Просто поспрашивать среди своих, не видел ли его кто. Среди подпольных врачей, в основном.   
  
\- Ты не поняла, Наташа, это не моя специализация.   
  
\- Ты знаешь кто это? - Стив напрягается, сжимая челюсть. Беседа проходит на кухне и запахи еды не разряжают обстановку.   
  
\- Найди того кто нет, - девушка встает, не обращая внимания на чужое раздражение, - лучший оперативник ЩИТ, предпочтительное оружие: боевые ножи, пистолеты и гранаты. Про него ходят замечательные слухи среди эмигрантов бывшего СССР. У него репутация на основе шепотов и полустертых данных. Я встречалась с ним однажды. Оказалась не в том месте не в то время. Еле жива осталась. Это он поместил Стива в больницу?   
  
\- Да. Его зовут Джеймс Барнс. Ты сможешь что-нибудь сделать?   
  
\- Попробую. Но не рассчитывайте на многое.   
  
Вот только именно Гарри первой его находит. 


	11. Блюз

Это был не первый случай такого полноценного истощения. Гарри, на самом деле, не знала, что она ненавидела больше: жжение от разъедаемого магией организма или провал пустоты в её глубине.   
  
Из зеркала на неё смотрит тень с потухшими глазами.   
  
Обычно она едва ли смотрит на свое отражение, предпочитая не вспоминать упрямую, тугую и сильную косу из чернильных волос, яркие, полные жизни и счастья, глаза. Ей хватает кожи и бездонного провала где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения.   
А вот сейчас она смотрит в глаза своему отражению. Она убивала в этом мире и раньше. В её арсенале есть контактные зелья, крайне опасные для человека, вроде того, которым она уничтожила трупы. И пусть она уже давно потеряла счет, их тени всё еще преследуют её.   
Это злорадный истеричный смех Беллатрисы, удовлетворенный взгляд Темного Лорда, алые глаза Квирелла, уставший василиск, безумный Том Реддл, Седрик, закрытые масками лица молодых Пожирателей. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона, ни она не были храбрыми и смелыми, не снимали маски с тех, кого убили, боясь увидеть под ними лица знакомых старшекурсников, за которых могли решить родители, которых могли шантажировать. Им не хотелось знать, потому что на каждого вынужденного, приходился один добровольный. Тот кто сам выбрал этот путь.   
У них был только один выбор.  
Мы или Они.   
  
Из зеркала на неё смотрит живой труп.   
  
В её волосах пепел и сажа, глаза - черные провалы с зеленым болотным огнем в пламенной окантовке, кожа с трупным желтым оттенком, неприятно липкая на ощупь, чувствуется так, как будто после долгой пробежки не приняла душ.   
Она замирает напротив зеркала, опираясь на собственные руки, пристально рассматривая себя, и тяжело дышит, запирая панику внутри по старой привычке.   
Если вскинуть голову, то тонкие и прямые волосы откинутся назад, открывая шею, уши и лицо. Под челюстью, ближе к ключице, нежели к скулам, есть равномерно бьющийся бугорок, под которым скрывается артерия.   
  
Она жива.   
По её сосудам течет кровь. Ну, или ей так кажется. Неприятно липкая ладонь сжимает правое запястье, нащупывая пульс, и есть устойчивое равномерное биение. Это ведь хорошо?  
Она не привыкла убивать, не любит лишать кого-либо жизни, не любит выбирать, кому жить, а кому нет.   
Но. Если она продолжит стоять у зеркала, то её колени подломятся, из горла вырвутся крики и рыдание, выйти из комнаты она не сможет еще часа два. Это будет еще хуже, потому что тогда жалкие остатки былой гордости и силы вытекут из её тела вместе со слезами.   
  
Горячая вода немного обжигает, руки трутся друг о друга, жидкое мыло добавляет скольжения и есть ощущение, будто снимаешь с себя медицинские перчатки после особенно грязной операции.   
Чистые руки нежно розового цвета, немного покрасневшие, кожа чуть сморщилась на кончиках пальцев и очень нежная, можно даже сказать шелковистая.   
Это толкает её в душ, под горячие, упругие струи, где ей кажется, будто бы она не живой мертвец, но змея, переживающая свою линьку. Вот только на поддоне нет старой кожи, только мутно-рыжая вода. Она подставляет голову под нескончаемый поток и вода мутнеет, становится грязно-серой, словно она развела пепел от костра в стакане с водой. Особенности магии, текущей по её жилам.  
  
  
Однажды Стив зашел на кухню за утренней порцией протеинов и заметил, что на лице Гарри тщательный макияж, скрывающий припухлости под её глазом и на губе, тонкий шарф обматывающий шею, закрепленный под фартуком, руки перебинтованы до запястий и источают запах трав, а спина слишком прямая.  
  
\- Откуда раны? - в его голосе был только ровный, нейтральный интерес.   
  
Их знакомство это неполные полторы недели бесед, достаточные для необременительной дружбы, но не для вторжения в личную жизнь. Её интересы и предпочтения, не его дело.   
  
\- Бои без правил, - она обернулась к нему с чуть скошенной улыбкой, - Старк сказал, чтобы я жила здесь, в комнатах Клинта, раз уж тот теперь на него работает. Как ты относишься к немецкой кухне?   
  
\- Не проблема, - качает головой Стив, - помощь нужна?  
  
\- Нет, благодарю.   
  
Они оба видят чуть сжатые руки, немного отведенные глаза, чуть неловкое молчание. Стив не может пройти мимо, но должен. Гарри хочет скрыть свою слабость, но не может. Они оба играют по старым правилам: "не спрашивай, не говори".  
  
\- Я тренируюсь по утрам с пяти до девяти в спортзале, если хочешь, можешь присоединиться. Мне нужен спарринг-партнер.  
  
\- Лучше попроси Наташу, - качает головой Гарри, - она у нас супершпионка. Я любитель.  
  
\- Я всегда рад компании.  
  
\- Хорошо, - принимает к сведению Гарри.   
  
Меньше всего Стив ожидал найти её на беговой дорожке в спортивном костюме в неполные шесть утра после того как та пропала на два дня. У неё включен режим бега с препятствиями, и, как видно на мониторе, она вполне успешно дошла до уровня обученных шпионов без особенностей.   
Она останавливается, когда он подходит к мусорной корзине с кучей простреленных мишеней. Это те, что используются в старковской версии стрельбища. У каждой из них есть три выстрела: два в грудь, один в голову, разброс несколько сантиметров от центра. Все выстрелы явно сделаны с впечатляющим для гражданской девушки умением.   
  
\- Гарри?   
  
\- Я встала в два часа ночи, успела приготовить потрясающие булочки Челси и обалденный пастуший пирог. Еда на кухне.   
  
\- Спасибо, с тобой всё в порядке?   
  
\- М... Дай подумать... "Улицы" были потрясными, но я рада, что вы решили остаться дома.   
  
\- Что-то случилось?   
  
\- Недоразумение.   
  
\- Недоразумение, это когда ты приходишь в Башню в десять утра, вместо обещанных пяти. А не после двенадцати ночи, на следующий день. Мы, знаешь ли, волновались.   
  
\- Тогда недопонимание?   
  
\- И кто кого не понял? - Стив не собирался бросать эту тему, не тогда когда запросил данные с камер видеонаблюдения за прошлые сутки.   
  
\- Слушай, Стив, - Гарри смотрит прямо ему в глаза, - я жива, чего тебе еще надо? Я прекрасно понимаю риски, которые следуют за тем, чтобы общаться с вами. Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы упоминать, не произошло.   
  
\- То есть что-то всё же произошло?   
  
\- Роджерс. Позволь напомнить, что я вышла замуж за специального агента ЩИТ, у которого врагов больше, чем он может помнить. Его оружие - такая же визитная карточка как рука твоего друга или твой щит, а несколько лет назад Фьюри предлагал ему место среди руководителей ЩИТ.* Я могу за себя постоять.   
  
\- И что же ты сделаешь, если я на тебя нападу? - Барнс спросил, стоя в дверном проеме.   
  
\- Я лучше не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, ввиду того что это может произойти, - есть улыбка, спрятанная в поджатых губах, и быстрое мерцание ресниц.   
  
\- Слушай, - Стив поднял руки, делая шаг назад, - я не говорю, что ты слабая. Просто, как один из лидеров Инициативы, мне надо знать, что отвечать, если спросят.   
  
\- Правду, - Гарри пожала плечами, - ты ничего не знаешь, ничего не слышал, но замечал странные вещи, делай из меня козла отпущения, вешая все грехи. - Её глаза заперли стальной взгляд Барнса, в твердой решимости, а потом она посмотрела на Стива. - В любом случае им понадобятся доказательства, и если они у них будут, то вы сможете выйти чистыми.   
  
У неё беспальцовки заткнуты за пояс, разряженный пистолет в кобуре и куртка поверх футболки, она шагает мимо ошеломленного Стива, для того чтобы быть остановленной Барнсом.   
  
\- Чего они хотели? - Есть что-то в его голосе и взгляде, из-за чего Гарри метафорически выдыхает, позволяя, всего на секунду, представить вместо Солдата Невилла.   
  
\- Коды доступа к Башне. Как войти и выйти мимо Джарвиса. Обычные вопросы.   
  
\- Шестнадцать часов.   
  
Её молчание достаточно красноречиво и без демонстративного взгляда на широкую живую ладонь вокруг её плеча.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я знаю о том закутке на станции. Мы со Стивом туда прогулялись вчера. Только одежда. Ни оружия, ни документов, ни телефонов. Мои показания не будут засчитаны судом, я недееспособен. А Стив закроет уши, - есть кивок от обошедшего их странную композицию суперсолдата.   
  
\- Меня схватили, когда я сошла с эскалатора, - её рука прижата к боку, сжимая куртку, - хлороформ под нос, обнять, сделать вид что вы парочка и одна из вас пьяная. Стандартный трюк. Пришла в себя уже привязанная к стулу. Руки, ноги - стяжки. Отвратительная вещь. Даже наручники проще открыть, чем их перерезать или разорвать, я уж не говорю о веревках. Они задавали стандартные вопросы, как попасть в Башню, как выйти отсюда, когда отказалась отвечать, накачали наркотиками, спрашивали про тебя. У меня аллергия на синтетические препараты. Припадки, буйство, повышение мышечного тонуса и прочее. Разорвала стяжки, а потом всё в тумане. Пришла в себя около семи трупов. Обыскала. Брок Рамлоу, Джек Роллинс и прочие из Страйк. Телефоны одноразовые, пустые, уничтожила. Оружие забрала, забыла вчера выложить из рюкзака. Это всё.   
  
\- Как ты избавилась от трупов?   
  
\- Барнс, - Гарри сделала шаг назад, еще больше невербально закрываясь и усмехнулась, - я специалист по ядам. Уничтожить трупы не проблема. Есть кислоты, штаммы болезней, человеческий организм очень хрупок. Нужно только сместить баланс и тело само себя уничтожит.   
  
\- Останутся следы, - недоверчиво отступил Стив, - хоть что-то.   
  
\- Есть болезни, распространение которых слишком быстро для полноценной эпидемии. Есть кислоты, уничтожающие сами себя после того, как ничего не остается.   
  
\- И ты всегда носишь их с собой?   
  
\- Никогда не спрашивал, что я скрываю под французским маникюром? Клинт однажды спросил. На левой руке - яды, на правой – противоядия. Я не вы, обученные шпионы и просто потрясающие гении, но тоже кое-что могу.   
  
Есть несколько секунд напряженной тишины, когда Баки отступает, освобождая проход, как и Стив.   
Она не смотрит на них, когда выходит из зала, но останавливается на пороге.   
  
\- Я хотела бы извинится, Барнс, за то что вела себя не совсем корректно по отношению к тебе всё это время. Я была не права. Просто, ты напоминал мне о прошлом. Более такого не повторится.   
  
Она выходит раньше, чем они успевают что-либо сказать, и уходит достаточно быстро, чтобы не слышать того, что они не готовы ей сказать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> руководителей ЩИТ.* - отсылка к Ultimate Marvel, где Клинт помог Фьюри создать ЩИТ.


	12. Шпилька, это не только заколка для волос

Она очень хорошо помнит тот момент, когда заклинание не сработало. Это была простая, невербальная Алохомора на закрытую дверь кладовки в австралийском домике родителей Гермионы. Не было привычного, но неощутимого движения магии под кожей, тихого шепота древних сил.   
Тишина горела в её жилах, яркая, горячая, невыносимая. Она тогда сжала кулак, открыла замок шпилькой и булавкой и вошла внутрь, надев маску спокойствия и "всё-идет-по-плану".   
Когда она в следующий раз колдует простую Левиосу, за её спиной взрывается окно. Осколки летят во все стороны, и часть их попадает на её одежду. Она отряхивает одежду, подметает пол и старается не шипеть от боли в открывшемся шраме от клыка василиска.   
В её чрезвычайной сумке после отлета Гермионы, аптечка пополняется болеутоляющими настоями, простыми и чистыми бинтами, книгами для сквибов. Её вены горят, щеки алеют так ярко, что обслуживающие аэропорта направляют её к врачу, и есть ломота в костях, как после трудного и тяжелого дня.   
Возвращение магии после такого сильного выброса то же самое. Это ломота в костях, жжение под кожей, высокая температура и полное бездействие магических зелий. 

\- Что на этот раз случилось? - голос Клинта раздается, словно через толщу воды, когда она стоит на кухне, готовя что-то простое, привычное и вбитое в подкорку.   
Она не помнит, когда у неё появилась компания.   
\- Ты готовишь полный английский завтрак, - не дождавшись ответа, Бартон снимает с нее не работающие наушники, - Барнс?  
\- Нет, - после некоторого размышления, с трудом формирует ответ Гарри, - расслабься. Всё кончено.   
Клинт молча надевает на неё наушники, отходит на противоположную сторону стола и устало садится на стул, подтягивая к себе миску с картошкой, и начинает её чистить. 

Это не похоже на то, что она полностью потеряла магию так, как можно потерять руку или ногу. Нет призрачных болей, зуда, фантомных ощущений.   
(В любом случае, она никогда не теряла части тела для полноценного сравнения)  
В её жилах горит огонь, сжигающий внутренности - это совсем не фантомно. Скорее она могла бы описать её ощущения как те, что были на уроках трансфигурации, когда Рон пытался наколдовать ей другой цвет волос, а вместо этого получился хвост, которым она не могла управлять, хотя и осознавала его наличие. Вот только раньше у неё был контроль. Раньше она могла управлять собой.   
Всё что она может сделать сейчас - это контроль над разрушениями. Вроде того, как язвенникам нельзя пить.   
Это очень похоже на то, как она однажды стояла перед домом на Гриммо и не видела его. Не было там ничего, кроме пустого стыка между 11 и 13.   
А потом Грюм дал ей бумажку с почерком Сириуса, и дом оказался на месте.   
Это похоже на то, что кто-то забрал у неё право видеть привычное. 

 

Тот момент, когда она вновь начинает осознавать окружающий мир не рывками, а на постоянной основе никогда не регистрируется. Это просто молчание, которое становится слишком тихим, движения, в которых больше силы, чем автоматизма, отклонение от рецепта в мелочах, вроде добавления соли или специй и менее расслабленное тело.   
Ему не нравится видеть её такой. В какой-то степени это можно назвать профессиональной девиацией, когда защищать то немногое, чему доверяешь без оглядки на общество и законы. Если бы она попросила, он бы многое для неё сделал. Но Гарри не просит, просто смотрит из угла её напряженных глаз, улыбается краешком губ, проводит грязной рукой по спине и плечу, когда обходит стол. У них негласный договор, оставлять трупы за порогом.  
Не спрашивай, не говори - кредо их семейки, потому что ни один из них не любит делать то, для чего он применяет свои лучшие таланты. 

Она вытирает руки о полотенце, уже сняв и повесив на крючок фартук, когда он задает обычный, нейтральный вопрос. На часах шесть утра, в духовке остывают несколько пицц, контейнеры с составляющим корнуольский завтрак* в холодильнике, так же как и прочие продукты. 

 

\- Так что же случилось?   
\- Это так важно?   
\- Да.   
\- Ты же знаешь, у меня аллергия на синтетические препараты, так что когда меня накачивают хлороформом, а потом вводят какой-то наркотик, это закономерный результат. 

Клинт смотрит от угла стола, держит руки на столешнице, а Гарри стоит в дверях. 

\- Что такое? - Ехидный голос Барнса совсем не то, что нужно в этой ситуации, - Клинт узнал о твоем рандеву с Рамлоу?   
\- Молчал бы, Барнс, - Бартон едва ли отводит взгляд от упрямо белеющих, судорожно сжатых женских рук, - злить Гарри на кухне не самая лучшая идея.   
\- А то что? Она случайно помоет руки не в той мисочке?   
\- Скорее смешает не те специи, - ровно защищается женщина. - Сыворотка дает тебе ускоренный метаболизм, яды слишком быстро выводятся из организма, так что я тебя не убью. Но если я распылю, скажем, сушеную смесь болиголова, аконита и листьев томата, то следующие полчаса ты проведешь в обществе унитаза и капельницы.  
\- У тебя есть сушеный болиголов и аконит? Мы же договорились не хранить яды рядом со специями!   
\- Я и не храню, готовая смесь в мешочке, вшитом в воротник. Направленный поток воздуха...  
\- Серьезно? - Барнс смотрит на простую кофту с воротником-стойкой новым взглядом. - И что еще у тебя там есть?   
\- В основном полу-летальные или смертельные сухие смеси по левую сторону, по правую - противоядия. В форме таблеток.


	13. О личностях

Чтобы кто не думал, Клинт и Гарри не трахаются, не занимаются любовью, не перепихиваются и, как бы вы не называли процесс совокупления между двумя индивидами, - нет - этого просто не происходит. Тони знает это точно также как то, что отношения Клинта и Наташи - дружба, Стив предпочитает физически сильных девушек, а Джеймс так уверенно и легко возвращается к отношениям с Романовой, что ни у кого нет никаких сомнений - раньше они были вместе. У него есть Пеппер и она, на самом деле, лучшая в любом смысле этого слова, но его отец, да и мать тоже, с ранних лет учили замечать альянсы между людьми. Бизнес и личные отношения чрезвычайно похожи, так что, да. Он анализирует своих соседей.  
Не то чтобы у него нет повода.  
Гарри Бартон самая экстравагантная гостья в его Башне. Начать с того, что она единственная, кого он не приглашал. Клинт, Наташа, Стив, Брюс, Тор - о них Джарвис собрал подробное досье на основе всех имеющихся данных, прежде чем Тони столкнулся с ними на Хеликариере. Гарри была просто пометкой в чрезвычайно засекреченном медицинском файле лучника, как экстренный контакт. На неё у него было только несколько правонарушений и рекомендация с места работы. Этой информации чертовски мало для того чтобы кто-то мог даже войти на личные этажи Башни.  
  
Кто бы что не говорил, но Тони просто не дожил бы до его лет, если бы не беспокоился о собственной безопасности.  
  
Однако Локи снес к чертям половину его дугового реактора, чуть не вызвал отравление вод мирового океана, перегрев устройство к чертям собачим, и к моменту появления в Башне Гарри, всё работало от городской электросети (тоже близкой к обрыву). Поэтому она вошла по личному приглашению Наташи.  
И осталась.  
Башня самодостаточна. Есть ремонтные бригады на нижних этажах, несколько кафе/столовых/ресторанов на выбор на разных уровнях и прочее. Так что реальной необходимости в том, чтобы в пентхаусе был свой личный повар нет.  
Но появляется Гарри и, если бы не инициированные Джарвисом проверки, Тони бы подумал, что она дочь профессионального повара или что-то вроде. Видео того как она легко, просто и знакомо движется по кухне, захватывая и присваивая себе пространство, в какой-то степени, эротическое. Не то чтобы он представлял себе тройничок с ней и Пеппер.  
Потому что да - вторая изюминка в булочке - у неё есть потрясающая фигура, интересные шрамы, впечатляюще острый язычок и поразительно зеленые глаза, но она не привлекает. Просто нет тех феромонов, что сигнализируют мужчине - здесь красивая девушка. Он бы даже не посмотрел на неё дважды если бы не Бартон. Не то чтобы он думал о Бартоне в этом смысле, просто, вы видели его руки? А то как он стреляет из лука? Это чертовски горячо.  
Есть и еще несколько особенностей которые просто не складываются в картинку. Вроде того, что она не знает таблицу Менделеева, но разбирается в прикладной химии на уровне Брюса. А это гораздо выше его собственного стандарта. Или то, что она единственная может спокойно читать книги Тора из Асгарда и вести с ним осмысленную беседу. Не то чтобы она не оправдывала доверие, нет. Но в этом кексике - определенно отравленном - слишком много изюминок и счастливых скорлупок, для того чтобы Тони мог просто пройти мимо.  
  
В любом случае, самой экстравагантной гостьей Башни её делает не столько всё вышеперечисленное, а то, что ему негде искать информацию.  
И это раздражает хуже Пеппер, которая напоминает ему про совет директоров каждый день перед глупым заседанием. Он передал ей компанию, бога ради, в надежде что хоть теперь сможет перестать тратить львиную долю времени на Старк Индастриез. Но, нет.  
О Торе есть мифы, об остальных есть тщательные досье из ЩИТ, но Гарри Бартон? Ни-че-го. Словно Бартон просто вытащил её из кармана в начале двухтысячных уже такой какая она сейчас и составил для неё документы.


End file.
